Nuestro Problema Amoroso
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Para nuestras protagonistas, las gemelas Harrintong, ellas tenian su modo de ver las cosas, por su lado Sharon vivia su vida alocada y divertida, por el otro Brandy la vivia siendo educada en total una santa que no hace nada pero mala cuando se lo proponia
1. Llegada al Instituto

_Nuestro Triangulo Amoroso_

_Epilogo_

_ Brandy Harrintong nuestra protagonista en la historia se mudo con su Tia Agatha, para rehacer su vida ya que gracias a sus padres tiene que rehacer su vida cambiandola por la que ya tenia, ella se inscribio en el instituto sweet amoris._

_B-Hola busco a Nathaniel el delegado_

_N-Hola soy Nathaniel el delegado ¿Eres la nueva cierto?_

_B-Si la directora me mando para que completar la inscripcion_

_N-Dame un segundo *se voltea* tu inscripcion fue completada y archivada_

_B-Nathaniel gracias muchas gracias *le da un beso en la mejilla*_

_Nathaniel POV'_

_Brandy Harrintong era la albina mas linda que habia conocido, Una albina ojos Morados con mucha confianza cuando la conoci me di de cuenta que era diferente a Melody, ya que nunca me fijare en melody como me fijo en Brandy, esa ojimorados es especial para mi es especial pero es igual a castiel no le gustan las ordenes pero una forma diferente en el humor ella es pasable pero castiel no_

_Brandy POV'_

_Nathaniel es lindo pero no puedo fijarme en el lo veo como un amigo solamente ahora que entre al instituto siempre le vere como mi amigo, pero el pelirrojo que vi en el patio me engancho por completo es muy lindo tenemos el mismo caracter y que no nos gustan que nos den ordenes, Nath porque eres tan lindo pero con una hermana como Amber_

_Castiel Pov'_

_Hoy vi a una chica que nunca he visto supuse que era nueva, era una albina de ojos morados y cabello corto tenia el mismo caracter que yo eso me llamaba la atencion solo que ella era mas pasable con la gente a ella tampoco le gusta que le den ordenes, aprendio a usar un bajo y lo toca muy bien solo debo conocerla antes _

_B-Hola_

_C-Hola _

_B-Me podrias enseñar en instituto por favor_

_C-Tengo cara de ser un Guia_

_B-Bueno perdon Me llamo Brandy Harrintong_

_C-Yo castiel bienvenida al instituto_

_B-gracias castiel he por cierto ¿estas en una banda de rock cierto?_

_C-Bueno si la forme gracias a la Banda de rock Winged Skull ¿La conoces?_

_B-Si la escucho es mi banda favorita_

_C-Que guay no conosco muchas chicas que les guste el rock_

_B-Bueno Castiel yo no soy de ellas a mi me gusta la escucho de vez en cuando, bueno fue un placer hablar contigo pero me debo marchar adios Castiel_

_C-Adios Brandy igualmente_

_Hoy fue mi primer dia en el instituto en camino a casa me encontre con cierto pelirrojo que me agrada_

_Fin, Capitulo uno _


	2. Conocer a un Caballero

_Nuestro Triangulo Amoroso_

_Capitulo 2_

_ Brandy POV'_

_ Estaba apunto de entrar a clases pero me distraje cuando vi una figura masculina sentado cerca del manzano, alli estaba ese albino de ojos bicolor perdido en sus pensamientos queria acercarme pero no me podia mover de mi lugar, mis piernas no me respondian me habia quedado inmovil *Podria ser que me enamore de ese albino un amor a primera vista, no eso no puede ser yo estoy enamorada de ese pelirrojo llamado Castiel* penso la albina, mejos me voy a clases de todas formas ya toco la campana de entrada_

_Lysandro POV'_

_ Estaba en mis pensamientos buscando inspiracion para la nueva cancion y el mejor lugar para buscar mi inspiracion era aquel manzano del club de jardineria, iba a sentarme bajo esa gran sobra del aqul arbol cuando vi una figura femenina, una chica de cabello corto color plata como el mio y ojos morado intenso, por lo que supuse era una chica nueva porque nunca la habia visto *sera que me enamore de esa chica no puede ser esa chica a de ser superficial, pero me eh equivocado tiene modales es educada y no esconde su verdadera personalidad en una mascara porque esa es su personalidad* penso el albino, deje de pensar ya que me molesto el sonido de la campana de clase asi que me dirigi a el aula donde tengo mi primera clase_

_30 min mas tarde_

_Prof-Señor Ainsworth llega tarde_

_L-Lo siento profesor _

_Prof-Bueno no importa tome asiento al lado de su compañera al fondo_

_L-Si señor_

_Brandy POV' _

_De todos los asientos que habia aqui el profesor lo mando a sentar al lado mio, pero estoy feliz nos vamos a poder presentar y hablar mientras el profesor da su clase_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Estoy feliz que me mandaron a sentar al lado de ella asi me podre presentar o al menos que ella se presente eso es seguro, sera que ella no se ha prensentado en frente de la clase hay que ver_

_Prof-Señorita Harrintong Venga y presentese antes sus compañeros_

_B-Si señor, me das permiso porfavor para salir_

_?-Claro pasa_

_B-Gracias_

_Prof-Señorita ahora si se puede presentar_

_B-Bueno me llamo Brandy Harrintong soy nueva espero llevarme bien con todos_

_A-Bien no lo sueñes, a nadie le vas agradar asi que olvidate de esa idea_

_Prof-Señorita Amber disculpese con su compañera_

_A-Con ella no lo sueñes prefiero un castigo antes de tener que disculparme con ella_

_Prof-Bien asi quiere esta castigada la quiero aqui despues de clases_

_B-profesor ya me puedo ir a sentar_

_Prof-Si señorita valla_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Asi que esa albina que se acabo de presentar ante la clase se llama Brandy es educada es diferente a Amber si no son iguales, amber es muy superficial al cambio ella esa es su verdadera personalidad, Brandy si tan solo me conocieras sabes como soy *creo que me he enamorado de ti Brandy*_

_Prof-Se acabo la clase salgan chicos nos vemos mañana_

_B-Al fin la hora de descanso voy para la cafeteria_

_?-Señorita le gustaria que le acompañe a la cafeteria_

_B-Claro que me encantaria, ven vamos_

_?-Me llamo Lysandro_

_B-Ok nos vamos Lys_

_L-Vamos señorita_

_Brandy Pov'_

_asi que el albino que vi bajo la sombra de aquel manzano se llama Lysandro Ainsworth cabello color plateado como el mio ojos bicolor le gusta la moda victoriana es educado, se ofrecio acompañarme para la cafeteria de verdad es muy educado no le gustan las chicas superficiales osea que a el no le agrada amber *ah Lysandro eres perfecto muy educado, creo que me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta*_

_L-Aqui es señorita Brandy_

_B-Lys no hace falta tanto Formalismo Dime solo Brandy, pero gracias por acompañarme para conocernos bien_

_L-Claro me encantaria pero no es nada eres nueva es lo unico que puedo hacer_

_B-Bueno Lysandro hace cuanto estas aqui en el instituto_

_L-Hace mucho tiempo no me acuerdo_

_B-Bueno no importa con solo saber que llevas mucho tiempo aqui me conformo_

_?-LYSANDRO_

_B-Lys creo que te llaman_

_L-Es rosa dejala que venga_

_?-Lys aqui estas (se acerca a la mesa)_

_L-Hola rosa_

_R-Hola Lys, ¿Quien eres?_

_B-Me llamo Brandy Harrintong pero dime Brandy solamente_

_R-Hola Brandy, Vaya Lys porque nunca me entero te encontraste novia_

_L-Rosa espera ella es una amiga_

_B-Si solamente una amiga_

_R-Bueno no Importa de que hablaban_

_L-De nada rosa, no estabas esperando a mi hermano_

_R-Es cierto me voy hasta luego Lys hasta luego Brandy_

_B-Lys escuche que estas en una banda ¿Cierto?_

_L-Si con mi amigo Castiel_

_B-Bueno ok ya no tengo mas clases me voy a mi casa_

_L-Brandy te acompaño y te presento a mi hermano_

_B-Lys no hace falta ademas yo iba a comprar ropa pero como soy nueva no se donde hay una tienda de ropa cerca de mi casa_

_L-La de mi hermano se situa en el centro Vamos_

_B-Bueno vamos ademas tengo la tarde libre y no tengo nada que hacer_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Brandy sera que me enamore de ti sos muy tierna me enamore de ti pero no puedo decirtelo ademas apenas nos conocemos seria raro asi que esperare un tiempo_

_Brandy POV'_

_Lysandro eres muy educado y atento cuando estas conmigo sera que te enamoraste de mi si es asi muy bienvenidos seran tus sentimientos hacia mi _

_L-Leigh Ya llegue _

_Le-Lysandro que bueno que llegaste, Lysandro quien es la señorita que te acompaña_

_L-Se llama Brandy y Es una compañera _

_Le-Ah sobre eso era de lo que te queria hablar, Rosa me dijo que te vio en la cafeteria del instituto con una chica es ella_

_L-Si Leigh es ella_

_B-Hola _

_Le-Hola señorita_

_L-Leigh La señorita presente queria venir a comprar ropa pero la unica que sabe de eso es rosa asi que llamala_

_Le-ROSA ven requiero de tu ayuda_

_R-Leigh que ocurre que quieres_

_L-Rosa, Brandy queria comprar ropa y necesitamos de tu ayuda_

_R-Lys, Leigh Dejenmelo ami yo lo arreglo Salgan_

_30 Min Despues_

_R-Leigh Lysandro vengan_

_L-Terminaste rosa_

_R-Si termine_

_B-Wow Rosa eres increible_

_R-No me lo agradezca Brandy solo ayudaba_

_B-Ya es tarde debo irme fue un placer conocerte Leigh_

_Le-Lysandro acompañala_

_L-Ok ya regreso_

_Ya fuera de la tienda_

_B-Lys tu hermano es igual de educado que tu, y no sabia que rosa era novia de el _

_L-Si lo es mas de lo que piensas, Brandy tu haz ¿tenido algun novio?_

_B-Lys si pero me lastimo y nunca toco ese tema, pero no te preocupes ya que me enamore de alguien mejor que el _

_L-Ah si, mejor no sigo preguntando ya que yo no me entrometo en conversaciones ajenas_

_B-Lys no seas timido dime lo que me Ibas a decir_

_L-Bueno Brandy lo que sucede es que me enamore de ti pero no te lo dice porque pense que me rechazarias_

_B-Lys no importa, aqui lo importante es que me lo dijiste eso es lo unico que importa queria decirte que tambien me enamore de ti pero es mejor conocernos mejor antes de algo mas que una amistad_

_L-Pues me parece muy bien, asi que despues de que pase ese algo mas de una amistad estare esperando_

_B-Lys gracias por enterder, bueno lys aqui me despido aqui es mi casa Hasta mañana_

_Fin, Capitulo dos_


	3. La Decision tomada Y un Sufrimiento

_Nuestro Triangulo Amoroso_

_Capitulo 3_

_Tres meses despues_

_Brandy POV'_

_ Ya son tres meses desde que conoci a los chicos, y de en todo ese tiempo de dos me he enamorado profundamente, y aunque me duela decirlo es que ahora estoy en una situacion complicada, escoger a uno de ellos para mi me es dificil ya que todavia me acuerda la conversacion que tuve con Castiel_

_FlashBack_

_Brandy Pov'_

_como se lo tomara castiel que le diga que me enamore de el ese pelirrojo teñido el chico rudo del instituto eso llamo mi atencion _

_B-Cast _

_C-Brandy que quieres_

_B-Queria decirte algo_

_C-Que cosa?_

_B-Castiel me enamore de ti, solo espero que no te molestes_

_C-Brandy Lo dices enserio o me estas tomando el pelo_

_B-No Castiel es cierto porque tendria yo que mentirte_

_C-Si eso es todo adios_

_B-Adios_

_Castiel Pov'_

_No puede ser Brandy me dijo que se enamo ro de mi yo que pense que me habia tomado el pelo no me lo creo _

_Fin FlashBack_

_Brandy POV'_

_Fue un error haberme enamorado de ese pelirrojo sin corazon ese dia me fui muy triste esta desecha por las palabras que me dijo pense que me corresponderia pero no_

_En fin ya son tres meses desde ese dia y hasta hoy yo solo veo a castiel como un amigo a lysandro es al que yo amo_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Mi princesa de cuentos estaba desecha hace tres mese no salia con nadie para ningun lado estaba preocupado la fui a visitar y me salio con que queria estar sola_

_FlashBack_

_L-Brandy puedo pasar_

_B-Si Lysandro pasa_

_L-Mi Princesa esta triste por una razon verdad_

_B-Si Lysandro esa razon es castiel_

_L-Castiel pero el que tiene que ver con esto_

_B-La simple Yo le dije que estaba enamorada de el pero el como si nada eso me duele_

_L-Haber ahora entiendo, estos tres mese haz estado enamorada de ambos_

_B-Estaba Lysandro Ahora se de quien Si estoy completamente enamorada_

_L-Si de quien_

_B-Lysandro de ti de quien mas _

_L-Entonces entre nosotros si puede pasar ese algo mas que una amistad_

_B-Si Lysandro pero vamos despacio ademas se que contigo puedo llegar a olvidar a Castiel_

_Fin FlashBack_

_Lysandro POV'_

_y asi fue como Brandy y yo nos Hicimos novios y con estos tres meses que han sucedido ella ya no ve a castiel con los ojos que vei antes lo ve solo como un amigo_

_Fin Capitulo 3_


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

_Capitulo 4_

_Castiel POV' todo paso muy rapido ese dia Brandy me dijo que se enamoro de mi, ella me gusta pero no me atrevi a decirselo ella solo se fue como si estuviera destrozada hace tres meses ya no me ve como veia antes, ahora solo me ve como un amigo hace poco me entere que estaba con Lysandro no podia perderla la amaba demasiado Voy a tener que usar el unico metodo que tengola violencia_

_C-Lysandro tenemos que Hablar_

_L-Castiel ahora no puedo _

_C-Tiene que ser ahora entiendelo_

_L-Que quieres_

_C-Porque estas con Brandy cuando sabes que yo la amo_

_L-Castiel es muy tarde lo sabes ella te olvido quedo muy dolida con tu respuesta por tu culpa ella no queria salir estaba destrozada por tu culpa_

_C-Lysandro me arrepenti quiero hablar con ella sabes donde esta_

_Horas mas tarde_

_-Brandy Perdoname fui un idiota_

_B-Castiel para que quieres te perdone me lastimaste _

_C-Brandy tu tambien me gustas pero en ese momento todo paso muy rapido para mi y no me atrevi a decirte _

_B-Que ganas con venir a decirme eso, gracias a Lysandro ahora te veo como uno de mis amigos asi que ya rindete no vale luchar por mi _

_C-Dame una oportunidad no supe como actuar ese dia_

_B-Que no entiendes no quiero verte ya rindete no quiero que luches por mi si quieres hazlo pero no ganas nada en hacerlo y lo sabes_

_P- Esto va ser una exclusiva_

_L-Peggy sera mejor que no te metas_

_Mas tarde_

_C-Tu¡_

_L-Ahora que quieres Castiel_

_C-Por tu culpa no halle el perdon de Brandy _

_L-Yo no tengo nada que ver ademas ella dio su decision porque yo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de ti y yo lo respete asi que olvidala_

_C-No la voy a olvidar porque yo la amo _

_Paso una hora desde que Castiel y Lysandro estaban peliando, Brandy de casualidad estaba pasando por hay y se entrometio_

_C-Brandy quita de hay este no es tu problema_

_B-Castiel si es mi problema me estan incluyendolo ademas entiendelo yo amo a Lysandro tu no correspondiste mis sentimientos perdiste, ademas por tu culpa yo estaba desecha no queria salir con nadie y para ningun lado estuve aislada en mi habitacion crees que eso fue justo_

_C-P-pero Brandy porque ese cambio tan repentino tu no eras haci hace tres meses_

_B-No lo era pero culpa de quien cambie y gracias a quien te olvide y ya de eso yo obtuve una desicion y gracias a todo eso estoy con Lysandro que me trata como nunca llegaras tu a tratarme_

_C-Esta bien Brandy espero que te arrepientas_

_B-Ja yo arrepentirme por una basura como tu no lo creo, Yo te lo adverti no ganas nada al luchar por mi amor pero al menos lo intentaste_

_Mientras Tanto_

_L-Fuiste muy dura con Castiel no lo crees_

_B-El debe entender que yo sufri por su culpa_

_L-Me agrada la Brandy en la te convertiste_

_B-Gracias Cariño -le da un beso leve-_

_L-No es nada todo sea por ti -corresponde el beso-_

_Fin Capitulo 4_


	5. Una Visita Inesperada

_Capitulo 5_

_Brandy POV'_

_ Dentro de una semana se supone que mi prima Katherin venia de visita, me preocupa que me quite a mi principe y yo quede desecha por todo lo que suceda cuando ella venga_

_L-Brandy que tienes estas mas distraida que de costumbre_

_B-Lys no es nada y estoy distraida porque estaba sumida en mis pensamientos _

_L-Brandy en que pensabas_

_B-Lys estoy preocupada por la visita inesperada de mi prima Kathe y yo se como es ella_

_L-Brandy no te preocupes ten por seguro que ella no hara nada para molestarte_

_B-Lys tu no la conoces se que ella intentara coquetear contigo y yo no quiero que te separe de mi, no quiero que eso suceda_

_L-Brandy calmate, yo la conosco y se como es por eso te digo que eso no va a pasar, sabes que tu eres la unica a que yo amo _

_B-Lysandro no se que haces para convencerme, ademas yo lo se para ti soy la unica_

_Una Semana Despues_

_Brandy POV'_

_ Kathe llega hoy de paris estoy nerviosa no se que pueda llegar a suceder, tengo miedo de perder a Lysandro, tengo miedo de que ella me quite a mi caballero victoriano, no quiero que suceda, no quiero._

_Kathe POV'_

_ Hoy voy a visitar a mi prima al instituto al que ella asiste, al cual yo asisti pero me aleje de alli deje a Lysandro, a mi pelirrojo favorito a todos mis amigos pero no importa hoy volvere se que Lys seguiras enamorado de mi o te enamoraste de mi primita_

_Ya en el instituto_

_K-Prima voy camino al instituto hagas lo que hagas esperame en el patio_

_B-Kathe porque no vas a mi casa y te relajas un poco y luego me visitas en el instituto_

_K-Prima te recuerdo tus amigos son mis amigos yo me fui sin decirles nada ha pasado tiempo desde que deje este pueblo_

_B-Por eso Kathe ve a la casa y descansa que tu madre te esta esperando ve y saludala_

_K-Prima te dije que quiero ver a mis amigos_

_B-Esta bien ven yo les aviso de tu visita_

_Mientras Tanto_

_B-Lys _

_L-Brandy que quieres_

_B-Lys mi prima viene de visita se que la conoces_

_L-Si la conosco, yo estuve enamorada de ella antes de tu llegada_

_B-Si pero se que no te dejaras enredar en sus redes porque me molestare mucho_

_L-Brandy estas celosa cierto, tienes miedo de que me enamore de tu prima, Mi princesa no te equivoques yo te amo unicamente a ti y lo sabes - la besa tiernamente-_

_B-Pero Lys soy celosa desde hace tiempo no me gusta que Nina se te siga acercando cada vez que a ella se le antoje -corresponde el beso-_

_L-No se de que te quejas ella debe entender que yo te amo a ti solamente a ti_

_B-Yo se que tu me amas solo ami ademas eso son celos bobos que me dan debo irme para darle la noticia a rosa se que se pondra contenta, por lo que se es que rosa es amiga de mi prima_

_Mas Tarde con Rosa_

_B-Rosa _

_R-Brandy que sucede_

_B-Rosa conoces a Katherin_

_R-Brandy si la conosco ella fue mi mejor amiga aqui en el instituto pero se fue por razones personales_

_B-Si lo se ella regreso de Francia y ademas de que fue tu mejor amiga es mi prima_

_R-Es tu prima_

_B-Si viene aqui al instituto _

_Mas Tarde_

_K-Brandy donde estas_

_B-Aqui prima me buscabas_

_K-Linda claro que te estaba buscando donde estabas metida_

_B-Preparando una sorpresa para ti se te gustara_

_K-Que es dime sabes que no me gustan las sopresas_

_B-Chicos salgan_

_-Bienvenida Nuevamente Al Instituto Katherin_

_K-Chicos no se que decir de verdad, Gracias Brandy_

_B-No es nada prima _

_L-Señorita Kathe como estas_

_K-Lys que bueno volver a verte_

_B-Prima queria decirte que Lys ahora es mi novio hace seis meses minimo_

_K-Lys es cierto yo vine con la esperanza de ser tu novia_

_L-Kathe fueron dos de tu ausencia, si no fuera por la llegada de tu prima hace seis meses yo me hubiera quedado esperando en vano _

_K-Lys en el avion pense que seguias enamorado de mi como lo fue hace dos años_

_L-Kathe fue una espera larga Solo con tu prima soy feliz_

_K-No por mucho -le da un beso en los labios-_

_B-Lys -se va corriendo-_

_L-Tu prima no mentia solo veniste a seducirme -se va corriendo tras Brandy-_

_R-Se supone que esto era una bienvenida y solo se convirtio en un chisme, Kathe pense que ya no eras la misma desde hace dos años_

_K-Rosa que querias que fuera, yo lo unico que queria mostrarle a la mosquita muerta de mi prima que Lysandro me ama solo a mi_

_R-Kathe no te equivoques Lysandro no te ama mas, El corazon de Lys le pertenece solo Brandy sabe que pensara tu prima de ti _

_Mientras Tanto _

_Brandy POV'_

_Lo sabia lo sabia, sabia que mi prima solo estaba aqui por puro coquetear con mi Lys, lo peor de eso es que me quede como una idiota viendo como Katherin besaba los labios de Lysandro, los que yo he besado corri lo mas que pude hasta que llegue al parque y vi que Lysandro me seguia se arrodillo al frente mio_

_B-Lysandro que quieres, porque no mejor te vas a hacerle compañia a mi prima_

_L-Brandy perdoname yo intente zafarme pero ello no me dejo_

_B-Lysandro como perdonarte cuando vi que mi prima te beso, te dije la razon por la que ella regreso_

_L-Mi princesa como hago para decirte que tu eres la unica que yo amo, la dueña de mi corazon _

_B-Lysandro no quiero quedar como quede con Castiel lo recuerdas, no quiero que me dejes por mi prima_

_L-Eso jamas pasara y lo sabes, por favor princesa perdona mi error _

_B-Mi caballero te perdono pero solo demuestra que soy la unica para ti _

_L-Claro -Le da un beso romantico-_

_B-Corresponde el beso-_

_Kathe pasaba por el parque y ve que su amado Lysandro estaba Besando con la mosca muerta de mi prima pero senti una mano posarse en mi hombro y voltie enseguida_

_C-Kathe rindete dejale esta felicidad a tu prima tu la tuviste pero la desaprovechaste _

_K-Castiel no entiendes que yo lo amo, mi prima no merece esa felicidad_

_C-Katherin reacciona mira yo tambien tuve esa oportunidad y actue mal con Brandy ahora estos seis meses me di de cuenta que no vale la pena luchar por ese amor no correspondido_

_K-Que vas a saber tu yo vine con la intencion de hacerme la novia de Lysandro y con que me encuentro que el es novio de esa mosca muerta la odio la odio!_

_Mas Tarde con Lys y Brandy_

_L-Espero que con esto entiendas que para eres la unica_

_B-Ahora lo entiendo te amo Lysandro y no habido un segundo en que no deje de hacerlo_

_L-Yo tambien te amo princesa_

_B-Gracias por estar a mi lado _

_L-No es nada con tal todo sea por ti, vamos te acompaño a tu casa_

_B-Vamos pues_

_Mas tarde en casa de Brandy_

_A-Brandy Hija Kathe no vino con tigo_

_B-No tia Agatha pero viene detras mio _

_A-Ok hija, Quien es el joven que te acompaña_

_B-Tia el es mi novio, por cierto estoy molesta con Katherin y si quieres saber preguntale a ella_

_Mas Tarde_

_K-Hola Madre_

_A-Hola hija como estuvo tu viaje_

_K-Estuvo bien, por cierto no quiero que mi prima viva aqui por su culpa perdi al chico que yo amaba_

_A-A ver porque es culpa de Brandy, ademas Brandy esta molesta contigo porque sera_

_K-Quieres saber esta bien bese a su novio delante de ella, ella estaba tan furiosa que se echo a correr y el se fue detras de ella_

_A-Katherin eso esta mal si mal no me equivoco el estuvo enamorado de ti hace dos años atras_

_K-Madre que te digo vine con la intencion de hacerme su novia pero ahora que se esta con la mosca muerta de mi prima_

_B-Lysandro bajemos creo que Katherin esta peliando con mi tia_

_L-Ok_

_B-Katherin a quien le dices mosca muerta_

_K-Pues a quien mas a ti estupida_

_B-Mira niña Insufrible me dices asi porque sabes que tengo lo nunca llegaste tu a tener_

_K-Estupida para que sepas yo solo bese a Lysandro con la intencion de que se dara cuenta de que tu no vales nada para ser su novia_

_B-Lo unico que lograste fue que unirnos mas como pareja asi vete asiendo a la idea_

_K-Yo hacerme a la idea mejor dicho are lo posible por que separen te odio y siempre te odie_

_B-Siempre ha sido asi desde que tengo uso de razon siempre me envidiaste porque tuve la atencion de tia agatha o no es asi Medio-Hermana Katherin_

_A-Brandy tu lo supiste todo este tiempo y no me reclamaste nada_

_B-Tia porque te reclamaria todo paso asi padre se enamoro de ti y te dejo al estar embarazada de Katherin no es asi_

_K-Madre eso es cierto tio Felipe no es mi tio sino mi padre en realidad, madre porque no me lo dijiste me tengo que enterar por esta mosca muerta que es mi hermana_

_A-Bueno hija todo paso tan repentino no mi culpa_

_B-TANTO TE DUELE SABER QUE TRAICIONASTE A TU MEDIO-HERMANA, KATHERIN NO TE EMOCIONES A PARTIR DE AHORA TU DEJASTE DE SER MI HERMANA PORQUE LO QUE HICISTE NO TIENE MI PERDON_

_K-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA NO ME PERDONAS A MI QUE SOY TU HERMANA Y SI PERDONAS A LYSANDRO QUE EL TAMBIEN LO HIZO_

_B-ES DIFERENTE PORQUE YO PARA EL SOY UNICA Y ME LO DEMOSTRO EN EL PARQUE Y TU LO VISTE NO ES CIERTO_

_K-QUE SI TE VI IBA A SEPARARLOS HASTA QUE CASTIEL ME DETUVO SABES NO SE PARA QUE VINE MEJOR ME VOY y espero no volver_

_B-Si no vuelvas y saluda a mi padre y a mi madre de mi madre a tu regreso_

_K-Lo hare ahora adios_

Horas mas tarde

En La Habitacion de Brandy

L-Brandy estuviste increible

B-Gracias

Fin Capitulo 5


	6. Eleccion y Consecuencia

_Capitulo 6_

_Eleccion y Consecuencia_

_Sharonitha POV'_

_Estos seis meses de la ausencia de mi hermana gemela aqui en paris, me han traido recuerdos conmovedores en esos momentos en los queramos ella y yo felices hasta que un dia esa felicidad acabo, por mi culpa ella termino con lo unico que le trajo felicidad a este mundo, hay me di de cuenta que para mi no todo fue color rosado._

_Solo quiero regresar el tiempo atras y saber si me hermana gemela aun me quiere, esta decido no me quedare aqui pensando en lo sucedido hace 4 años, tengo que decirles a mis padres que me compren un boleto de avion_

_-Papa, Mama por favor me podrian comprarme un boleto de avion-dice la albina de ojos rosa coral_

_-Hija para que quieres un boleto de avion-dijeron al unisono los padres de la albina_

_-Les dije que me compren uno quiero visitar al menos a mi hermana gemela y mi tia agatha_

_-Es para eso entonces te iras mañana_

_-Ok mama, papa gracias_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Llamare a mi hermanita gemela para ver si me quiere ver_

_-Hola-Dice la albina a la otra linea_

_-Hola hermanita como estas?_

_-Ah Sharon eres tu que quieres_

_-Que voy a querer visitarte papa dijo que me voy a quedar alla un tiempo contigo y tia agatha que te parece_

_-Que! Que papa ya no me ha echo sufrir bastante, ok pero que condicion te puso_

_-Que condicion, me dijo que nos tenemos que devolver a Francia cuando estemos graduadas de la secundaria-dijo la albina sonriente_

_-Si pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, espera papa dijo que tienes que estudiar en mi mismo instituto_

_-Si eso fue exactamente lo que digo voy viajando como mañana pasa a buscarme al aeropuerto_

_-Voy a decirle a mi tia y algunos de mis amigos que me acompañe por si cierto con lo de hace 4 años estas perdonada si me fui de alli fue por esa razon_

_-En serio hermana, te prometo que no me entromete en tus relaciones, eh por cierto alla donde tu estudias hay algun chico lindo_

_-Si los hay como para que quieres saber_

_-Pues quien sabe tal vez me interes en alguien cuando este alla me los presentas debo irme debo hacer las maletas-cuelga_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Hola Lys-Le di un beso leve en los labios_

_-Hola Brandy-corresponde el beso_

_-Lys yo queria saber si mañana me puedes acompañar al aeropuerto_

_-Brandy para que quieres ir al aeropuerto_

_-Lys es que mi hermana gemela me pidio que fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto_

_-Tienes una hermana gemela que viene de visita_

_-Si hay algun problema_

_-No *por favor que no se paresca a ti*_

_-Lys hay algun problema cierto_

_-Si se parece a ti _

_-Si solo en el pelo pero ella al llegar aqui le pedire que se lo tiña para que no la confundas conmigo_

_-Te lo agradeceri porque no quisiera confundirte con tu hermana seria raro_

_-Tranquilo qlla tal vel ligue con alguien de aca pero no contigo ella es superficil y juzga a la gente sin conocerle_

_-Entonces a ti te reconoceria porque no juzgan a nadie y no eres superfial _

_-Exacto_

_Fin Capitulo 6_


	7. Eleccion y Consecuencia II

_Capitulo 7 _

_Eleccion y Consecuencia II_

_Brandy POV' _

_hoy llega mi hermana gemela de parias tanto tiempo que no la veo, me disculpe con ella creo ya estamos como antes aunque lo me hizo me quede dolida pero era mi hermana no podia dejar las cosas asi tal vez deba llamarla_

_-Hola-Contesto una albina a la otra linea_

_-Hola Sharon, puedes hacerme un favor_

_-Claro hermana que favor _

_-Cuando llegues aqui tiñete el cabello del mismo color de nuestra madre_

_-¿Porque hermana?_

_-Solo hazlo es que no quiero que mi novio te confunda conmigo por lo que tenemos el mismo color de cabello_

_-Si era tan solo para eso porque no me lo dices antes_

_-Lo se lo puedes hacer cierto_

_-Claro hermana todo sea para que tu novio no te confunda conmigo_

_-Gracias Sharon-Cuelga_

_Mientras Tanto en el Aeropuerto_

_-Adios mama, papa_

_-Adios hija saluda a tu hermana de nuestra parte y a tu tia tambien_

_-Claro con gusto lo hare_

_-Adios debo irme_

_-Adios hija_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Tia Agatha_

_-Que sucede Cariño_

_-Tia Agatha Sharon me pidio el favor de que la fueramos a buscar al Aeropuerto_

_-Tu Hermana viene_

_-Si tia espero que no te sea tan pesado cargar con tus dos sobrinas_

_-Claro que no cariño, no se me va hacer tan pesado_

_-Tia nos Vamos, les avisare a mis amigos_

_-Ok Cariño_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Hola Lys_

_-Hola Brandy_

_-Lys voy a buscar a mi hermana como te lo dije ayer me acompañas_

_-Claro Brandy En un momento estoy alla_

_-Gracias_

_Mas Tarde _

_-Tia Estas Lista, voy haber quien es _

_-Si cariño, ya nos vamos_

_-Ok tia solo esperamos llegar a tiempo_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Lys estas aqui-Le da un abrazo_

_-Si Brandy-Corresponde el abrazo_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Brandy ya voy llegando ya estas alla_

_-Si Sharon ya estamos aqui, Tia Esta tan contenta de verte_

_-Yo estoy igual quiero verlas a ambas_

_-Ya nos veras calma_

_Mientras Tanto en el aeropuerto_

_-Brandy Cariño que te dijo Sharon_

_-Ya estan apunto de aterrizar_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Hermana _

_-Sharon como haz estado_

_-Hermanita Te extrañe_

_-Yo Igual hermana_

_-Sharon querida_

_-Tia como estas_

_-Bien Querida_

_-Hermanita Papa y Mama te mandan saludos, y dicen que extrañan mucho_

_-Gracias por el recado hermanita_

_-No es nada_

_-Sharon quiero presentarte a alguien_

_-Quien Hermana_

_-Sharon el es mi novio Lysandro_

_-Como esta señorita-Le besa la mano_

_-Pero que educado mi cuñado, Hermana ya hombres como el no se consiguen tienes mucha suerte_

_-Gracias hermana y lo se tengo otros dos amigos, Uno de ellos es un pelirrojo rebelde y el otro es El delegado principal del instituto en el que estudio, por cierto tia agatha papa dijo que mi hermana vivira con nosotras y que estudiara en el Sweet Amoris_

_-Cariño Gracias por decirme, ahorita la llevas para que se inscriba_

_-Ok Tia_

_Mas Tarde en el Instituto_

_-Aqui es hermana, aqui es donde estudio_

_-Hermana es grande dejame decirte _

_-Pues si, Ven Vamos A la sala de delegados_

_Castiel POV'_

_Estaba en la Azotea como siempre cuando me asome vi a Brandy, Lysandro y otra chica hay que les acompañaba, debe ser la gemela de Brandy porque en lo fisico son identicas_

_Si deben ser gemelas, se dirijian a la sala de delegados_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Como no confundirlas si eran identicas en lo fisico tanto como en sentimientos, la unico en lo que no se parecian eran en los ojos, Sharon tenia los ojos de Un rosa coral y Brandy los tenia Morados Intenso, para mi no habia igual a Brandy, Brandy es una chica especial la cual debo tener siempre a mi lado, se que no es un objeto pero le amaba demasiado ella debia permanecer a mi lado_

_Brandy POV'_

_No hay necesidad de que mi hermana se tiñe el cabello pues ella asi como es es unica, si Lysandro la reconoce sera por los ojos porque por mas nada ella los tiene un rosa coral y yo los tengo morado intenso, eso quiere decir que yo tengo el color de cabello y ojos de papa, y ella el color de cabello de papa y el color de ojos de mama, eso es lo unico en lo que no diferenciamos_

_-Hermana Es Aqui pasa alli debe de estar Nathaniel, yo me voy al patio a buscar a lys para regresar a clases_

_-Ok Hermana mientras me inscriba y lo que dure la inscripcion cuando termine estare paseando por alli_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Hola Se puede_

_-Si adelante_

_-Vine por lo de mi inscripcion_

_-Eres nueva ¿cierto?_

_-Si soy nueva_

_-Ok en un rato tu inscripcion estara completa_

_-Eh! Rubio Dame mi Horario _

_-Ok Ok- le entrega el Horario_

_-*Este es el delegado que dice mi hermana por dios que lento*_

_-*Esta chica es igual Que Brandy pero con mucho mas caracter, a de ser su gemela*_

_-Esta Listo Rubio_

_-Si ahora vete, estoy muy Ocupado_

_-Adios Rubio Oxginado_

_-No me digas asi Ahora si me disculpas-Cerrarle la puerta en la cara_

_-Que rubio Oxigenado tan grosero eso se lo debe hacer a sus padres_

_-Que hacer ahora, no quiero ir para clases ademas ya estan acabando, Ya se visitare el lugar_

_Sharon:_

_Tipo chica gotica, no les gustan las ordenes, es rebelde, mide 1,65 igual que su hermana gemela, tiene 17 años de edad al igual que su hermana, es malcriada, muy contestona_

_Fin Capitulo 7_


	8. Eleccion y Consecuencia III

_Capitulo 8_

_Eleccion y Consecuencia III_

_Sharon POV'_

_Las clases estan por terminar asi que voy a pasear por hay me da igual si me pillan o no yo no soy la santa de mi hermana gemela por ella ser una santa tiene todo lo que nuestros padres nos dan, le tengo una envidia que me come por dentro, no se como la soportan_

_Me encontre una escaleras y las subi hasta que llegue a la azotea y divise un pelirrojo y me acerque a saludar_

_-Hola_

_-Hola-dice el pelirrojo cortante_

_-Dime no entraste a clases_

_-Brandy sabes que yo nunca entro a clase_

_-Y quien te dijo que yo soy Brandy_

_-Pues hablas igual a ella_

_-Pues te equivocas me llamo Sharon Harrintong, hermana gemela de Brandy Harrintong_

_-Un placer Sharon_

_-Jajaja de cuando aca tu tan educado pelirrojo_

_-Quien te dijo a ti que yo no soy educado_

_-Mira pelirrojo no te equivoque mi hermana me conto maravillas de ti, y tambien me dijo que le rompiste el corazon, por eso tiene al caballero ainsworth a su lado cierto ¿o me estoy equivocando?_

_-No te estas equivocando, y te explico ese dia paso demasiado rapido para mi ok no tuve tiempo de corresponder a sus sentimientos y al dia siguiente luche por su amor pero me di por vencido_

_-Jajaja Castiel el pelirrojo vencido en el amor por su mejor amigo, mira pelirrojo te lo aclaro en la guerra y el amor todo se vale_

_-Yo se pero no puedo hacer nada si tu hermana no me quiere, porque yo visto a tu hermana con Lysandro muy abrazados y muy cariñosos, aunque me duela admitirlo me hubiera gustado estar asi con tu hermana _

_-Mira pelirrojo te digo algo si la amas deja la libre y alguna vez te amo ella regresara y nunca lo hizo jamas va a volver asi como estas tu, asi estuvo mi hermana hace cuatro años por mi culpa, porque yo a ella le quite lo poquito que le trajo felicidad a este mundo ¿habeis pillado mi mensaje?_

_-Asi que tu hermana sufrio por amor por tu culpa_

_-Si por mi culpa pero todo esta perdonado ahora, por eso si la amas dejala libre no le quites esta felicidad a el caballero ainsworth se que el se merece estar con mi hermana_

_-Yo amo a tu hermana pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda enamorar otra vez_

_-Espera pelirrojo tu te puedes volver a enamorar y a primera vista pero nunca de la primera persona que ves_

_-Claro que si si es amor a primera vista es de la primera persona que vea_

_-Espera pelirrojo no me estas diciendo que te enamoraste de mi_

_-Puede ser tal vez te lo diga algun dia, pero no esperes sentada tabla de planchar_

_-Aquien le estas diciendo tabla de planchar_

_-A ti que no es obio_

_-Pues yo no le veo lo obio_

_-Lo obio es que tu y tu hermana son unas tablas de planchar_

_-Mira pelirrojo nos vuelves a decir a mi o a mi hermana tablas de planchar, y tu cabello no sera mas rojo ¿entiendes?_

_-Ok Ya no les digo asi pero sueltame_

_-Esta bien te suelto_

_-Hasta Luego tabla_

_-Que dices _

_-Hasta Luego Sharon, *esa chica da miedo es muy diferente a brandy en el caracter*_

_Castiel POV'_

_Sharon es diferente a su hermana gemela ella me da miedo es mas ruda que yo se que si Debrah viene al instituto huira antes de meterse con Sharon si huye como cobarde me separaria de ella definitivamente_

_Sharon POV'_

_baje de la azotea y me fui al patio y alli vi a mi hermana y mi cuñadito esperandome para irnos juntos_

_-Hola Bran Cuñado_

_-Hola Sharon_

_-Hola señorita Sharon_

_-Hay cuñado no cambias verdad deja el formalismo conmigo y mi hermana bueno con mi hermana no eres asi o ¿si hermana?_

_-No Sharon el no es asi conmigo, dime hermanita que tanto hablas con castiel_

_-Yo no estaba hablando con castiel_

_-Sharon no te hagas que solamente Lysandro, Nathaniel y yo Sabemos que Castiel se la pasa en azotea_

_-Hermana no quise entrar a clases porque estaban por terminar asi que me di una vuelta por hay hasta que llegue a la azotea no sabia que hay se la pasaba ese pelirrojo amigo tuyo, pero dime como es eso que el te gustaba_

_-Sharon yo te conte por e-mail pero como nunca me lo contestaste deje de enviarte e-mail cuando estemos en casa te enseñare para que veas que no miento_

_-Ah si es verdad solo que no me acorde hermana, pues con eso hablaba con el pelirrojo_

_-Ah si, mira Sharonitha no te metas en temas que no te incumben ok eso es entre el y yo_

_-Ya no mas hermana yo lo arregle porque ese pelirrojo se enamoro de otra chica_

_-Si de cual_

_-De mi_

_-En serio hermanita te felicito_

_Mas tarde en casa de Brandy y Sharon_

_-Adios Lys perdon por la escena de hace rato es que no me gusta que mi hermana se meta en donde no le llaman_

_-No tranquila es normal asi en rosa, mi princesa me gustaria seguir hablando pero debo marcharme _

_-Hasta Mañana Mi caballero_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Hermana dime que tal te Trata ese albino que es tu novio_

_-Se comporta como el caballero que es, es atento y dulce cuando esta conmigo_

_-Ah si por eso dije que en el aeropuerto tienes tanta suerte ya no se consiguen hombres asi _

_-Pues si hermana, pero dime te gusta castiel ademas por lo que me di de cuenta tienen el mismo caracter porque no gustarse uno al otro amor a primera vista es tan romantico_

_-Hermana que dices lo acabo de conocer ademas el sigue enamorado de ti _

_-Pero yo no y se lo deje claro asi si le dijiste el dicho ese que es conocido_

_-Si amas algo dejalo Libre, Si alguna vez te amo regresara, pero si nunca lo hizo jamas regresara, si se lo dije porque hermana_

_-Hay hermana hasta te lo aprendiste de memoria_

_-Hermana yo no soy tan cabeza hueca como tu_

_-Yo no soy cabeza hueca sino que no me la pasaba metida en un libro como lo haces tu todo el tiempo, yo prefiero leer novelas romanticas-dice mientras lee una novela romantica_

_-Si lo haces con esos libros tuyos que son sobre romanticismo, es mucha ficcion para mi cerebro pero prefiero leer cosas educativas _

_-Eso si es ser un cabeza hueca, sabes lo que pensara Lysandro cuando te vea en esta aptitud, ya se lo llamare para que vea lo ridicula que te ves jajaja tonta_

_-No se te ocurra Sharon seria vergonzoso si Lys me ve Leyendo esto no crees_

_-Esto es por tu bien-Llamar a Lysandro_

_-Hermana porque siempre haces cosas para que me avergùence_

_-Lo hago porque te quiero_

_-Hola Lysandro_

_-Sharon para que llamas_

_-Mi linda hermana dice que quiere verte que si puedes venir_

_-Claro ya estoy alla_

_-Gracias Lysandro_

_-Listo Hermanita no me lo agradezcas _

_-Agradecerte lo que voy hacer es matarte_

_-Hay hermana creo que a Lysandro no te gustara verte asi o si_

_-Por cierto tocan la puerta voy a ver quien es_

_Mas Tarde _

_-Hola Lysandro pasa mi linda hermana esta subiendo las escaleras y a la derecha_

_-Gracias Sharon_

_-*Susurrando* Estupida Sharon ahorita que suba Me las va a pagar_

_-Puedo Pasar_

_-Si adelante esta abierto-dije mientras sigo leyendo_

_-Hola Brandy mi cuñada me dijo que querias verme_

_-No bueno si pero ella quiere que tu veas el ridiculo que hago al leer esto-le pasa el libro_

_-Pero yo no le veo nada de malo a eso o si_

_-Pero mi hermana dice que es Ficcion_

_-Brandy Lo es aceptalo el amor no existe y si existiera Bruno no te hubiera engañado_

_-El amor existe hermana porque sino existiera no fuera feliz con Lys-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama_

_-Brandy Si sabes que estas en pijama y Lysandro esta viendo que duermes con una camisa de pijama y en pantys_

_-Sharon callate_

_-Brandy Calmate yo hare como que si nunca hubiera visto nada_

_-Vez problema resueltome voy a dormir te dejo sola con tu principe hermanita_

_-No te molesta en serio_

_-No porque ha de Molestarme, puede que llegue un tiempo en el que te vuelva a ver asi_

_-Espera no me estas pidiendo matrimonio o si_

_-No sino que digo que en un futuro tal vez_

_-Lys siento decirte que cuando me gradue me regreso a Francia_

_-Pero para eso falta un año_

_-Exacto, si quieres ven conmigo te presento a mis padres y te quedas un tiempo, ademas te libras de Nina por un tiempo_

_-Puede ser solo debemos esperar a que paso un año_

_-Quieres quedarte a dormir por favor Lys, no mal pienses es solo a dormir_

_-Esta bien pero dejame avisarle a mi hermano-dije mientras enviaba un mensaje a leigh_

_-Tu hermano se preocupa por ti cierto_

_-Digamos que si-se acuesta en la cama_

_-Jajaja sos tan tierno cuando estas conmigo cierto-dije mientras me voltie a verle a la cara_

_-Si porque tu haces que mi vida no sea tan monotona-Le da un beso leve_

_-Bueno si-Corresponde el beso y se queda dormida_

_-*Ya se durmio es tan tierna cuando duerme, mejor me acuesto*-se queda dormido_

_-*Estos dos si son Indiscretos cuando mi tia se entere seguro de dira a papa y mama lo que hizo brandy mejor les cierro con llave para que mi tia no sospeche, les dejo la llave debajo de la puerta para que Lysandro pueda irse sin que nadie lo note*-pasar la llave por debajo de la puerta_

_Brandy POV'_

_Si me ven asi con Lysandro no vivire para contarlo pero me senti protegida, mientras dormia Lysandro velo de mis sueños y yo de los de el, y me cuido de que no tuviera una pesadilla, definitivamente hice bien en escoger_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Me senti confiado con ella conseguiria mi felicidad eterna no queria que se me escapara de las manos, para mi se me fue concedido un sueño yo velaba por los sueños de mi princesa, ella de los mios, y la cuidaba de que no tuviera pesadillas, si tan solo esta felicidad durara mas pero no me puedo confiar_

_Creo me debo irme ya no quiero que la tia de mi princesa me descubra aqui, le dejare una nota a Brandy_

_-Dejar Nota-_

_-Me empece a despertar sentia mis parpados pesados voltie a ver si hallaba a lys a mi lado pero no se fue pero me habia dejado una nota-leer nota_

**_Mi querida Princesa:_**

**_Me fui tempano porque no queria que tu tia Sospechara de que yo estaba aqui, y tambien lamento haberme ido sin avisarte, se cuando estes leyendo esta nota ya te habras despertado y no me habras visto a tu lado_**

**_Con cariño _**

**_Lysandro_**

_-*ESTABA LLORANDO CUANDO LEI LA NOTA QUE SOLO MI HERMANA ME ESCUCHO Y SE ME ACERCO HABER QUE TENIA*_

_-Que tienes hermana tu llanto me ha asustado_

_-Mira-Le entregue la nota_

_-Hermanita sabes que a nuestra tia no le gusta que tu estes en tu cuarto con un hombre y menos en la misma cama_

_-Pero hermana es injusto yo les iba a presentar a mis padres a Lysandro cuando nos regresaramos a Francia_

_-Hermana dime se te safo un tornillo, sabes que pensara papa_

_-Y que con eso hermana solo quiero que entiendan que soy feliz a su lado unicamente a su lado_

_-Y eso quieres_

_Fin Capitulo 8_


	9. Graduacion y Viaje de Regreso

**_Advertencia:Este capitulo contiene lemon, aquel que lo lea esta bajo su responsabilidad._**

_Capitulo 9_

_Graduacion, viaje de regreso_

_Dos años despues_

_Brandy POV'_

_Ya solo queda una semana para graduarme del instituto y pues como ven mi ultima semana aqui en este pueblo extrañare mucho a mis amigos rosa, iris, violeta, kim, nathaniel y castiel pero sbretodo a mi tia agatha y mi cuñado leigh ya lysandro le dijo a leigh que viajaria conmigo a francia me duele mucho dejar a mis amigos a mi cuñado, y en el transcurso de este tiempo mi hermana se hizo novia de Castiel y Nina cuando se entero que Lysandro se marchaba ellatenia pensado seguirle pero yo le dije que era conveniente que no le siguiera sino queria volver con su cara toda morada _

_Sharon POV'_

_Siendo franca estoy igual que mi hermana pesima yo me hice novia de castiel unos meses despues de que mi hermana y mi cuñado cumplieran el año de estar juntos, me siento mal dejarlo qui y no pedirle que fuera conmigo pero yo sabia como actuaria mi papa si se enteraba que salia con un chico que hacia lo que se le venia en gana, asi era yo estos 7 años que mi hermana no estuvo presente en paris mi vida fue demasiado monotona sin estar peliando con ella era lo mismo de todos loa dias y me dolia saber que no tenia con quien peliar si no eran mi hermana gemela, claro que alli estaba mi medio hermana Katherin, sabran porque ella no la volvieron a mencionar porque se fue a estudiar lejos de nosotros_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Bueno que pùedo decir etos tres años que he pasado con Brandy me los he pasado genial porque mi vida estaba tan llena de vida, pero volveria hacer el mismo despues de irme de paris y venirme para este pueblo que se convirtio en mi hogar, no creo hace dos años yo le dije a Leigh que me alejaria un tiempo le tenia un inmenso cariño a rosa siendo mi cuñada le tenia un inmenso cariño, pero me preguntaba seria el mismo despues de que pasara el tiempo en el que me quedaria donde vive mi princesa de cuentos yo digo que no_

_Castiel POV'_

_El destino ha jugado muchas veces conmigo y nunca me gusto pues justamente que encontre a quien amar en una semana el destino me la arrebataria, me preguntaba yo lo permitiria esas plabras resonaban en mi cabeza como una campana, a decir verdad Sharon era diferente a Brandy ella se enamoro de Lysandro pero dejo atras ese amor no correspondido porque ella habia echo sufrir a su hermana en un pasado y aun le dolia esa herida que le causo a su hermana era como si ella misma se la hubiera creado, en eso mi cuñada Brandy mi mejor amigo y yo nos reunimos en el sotano y empezamos hablar._

_-Bueno chicos creo que esta es nuestra despedida-dije entre sollozos _

_-Brandy no pienses asi yo voy a ir contigo recuerda-dijo Lysandro consolanme_

_-Chicos no hay que ponernos tristes vamos esta no es nuestra despida sino un hasta luego puede que Brandy Lysandro y yo vayyamos y don quedemos minimo dos años, pueda que regresemos asi que no hay que ponernos tristes *me duele saber que no voy a ver a mi pelirrojo y eso me dolia, pero trate de verme feliz delante de mi hermana mi cuñado y mi ahora novio_

_-Cierto chicos tal vez dentro una semana no viaje con ustedes pero tengan por segruo que se que regresaran bueno no se si tu y Lysandro regresaran pero tal vez Sharon si regrese * me duele saber que Tendria que estar con la ausencia de Sharon por Otros largos años, gracias a ella me graduare porque yo hubiera repetido y ella se hubiera graduado, pero como convencio a la directora no se pero lo bueno esque pase de año hasta llegar a la recta final*_

_-Castiel hazte a la idea ni yo ni mi hermana regresaremos nuestras vidas aqui ya acabaron Lysandro si regresara pero mi hermana y yo no lo haremos_

_-Hermana no digas eso tu regresaras con Lysandro cuando papa y mama vean lo felices que son juntos y que es un lazo tan fuerte que no se puede romper, se porque te lo digo yo me enamore de Lysandro pero me olvide de este amor imposible ya que no queria hacerte sufrir como hace 7 años_

_-Hermana eres sincera te importaron mis sentimientos en vez de estar pensando en ti como siempre lo haces gracias hermana esto si te lo agradecere porque de verdad se porque lo digo no fui injusta contigo hace 7 años te trate muy mal que todavia me arrepiento_

_-Brandy no llores por favor que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta verte sufrir_

_-Lys como no voy a llorar se que no les gusta verme sufrir pero que puedo hacer si mis padre no aceptan mi relagion contigo no puedo aceptarlo simplemente no puedo, no quiero imaginarmelo me dolera-dije entre sollozos_

_-Brandy ten por seguro que tus padres aceptaran nuestra relacion ya que durante estos cuatro años no pudieron separarnos porque han de separarnos ahora_

_Chicos nosotros nos vamos para que este solos un buen rato-dijeron al unisono_

_-Esta bien chicos adios nos vemos en casa Sharon_

_-Vez como todo se arreglara no quiero que estes triste princesa me parte el alma verte asi-le da un beso romantico_

_-Lys aprecio lo que haces por mi pero que sera de nosotros cuando tu te marches de tu ciudad a un pueblo cerca de tu cuidad, quedare destrozada te amo tanto-corresponde el beso._

_Ha pasado una desde que lys y yo nos estabamos besando, habiamos profundizado el beso pero nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, pero fue tan romantico, era mi primera vez claro pero si era con lys no era de importarme, pero habia algo que me preocupaba y no sabia que era_

_Lys y yo habiamos continuado con lo que empezamos, es esa parte donde la ropa era de mas, nos empezamos a desacer de la ropa, quedamos completamente Desnudos me dio pena asi que me cubri, pero Lysandro me detuvo_

_-Brandy a que le temes ademas en normal_

_-No es eso sino que es mi primera vez_

_Dicho eso Lysandro puso una sonrisa picara en sus labios, hasta que llegue al punto de sonrojarme al extremo, no pude llegar a mas hasta que Lysandro empezo a masajear mis senos, tenia miedo despùes de esa parte Lysandro le presto atencion asi que continuo bajando y bajando hasta llegar a mi parte, cerre mis ojos para no ver la continuacion_

_Lysandro entro de una vez para no lastimarme, pero el dolor fue tan grande que quise Gritar pero no pude, ambos quedamos exahustos que nos quedamos dormidos en aquel frio suelo del sotano nos cubrimos con nuestras ropas, bueno nos vestimosun poco para que nuestro contacto con aquel suelo frio nos hicieran sentir un escalofrio enorme_

_Se habia echo de noche, lysandro se desperto y se paro a vestirse, despues me desperte yo y me vesti lo mas rapido que pude y nos fuemos anuestros hogares cada uno, Lysandro me acompaño hasta mi casa como era de costumbre desde hace cuatro años que estabamos de novios, me despedi de el y entre a mi casa_

_-*Si mi tia o mi hermana se entera lo que paso en el instituto juro que de esta no salgo viva bueno no todavia tenia que esperar lo peor*- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpimos por el golpeteo que mi hermana le daba a la puerta de mi habitacion_

_-Voy, Voy, Sharon calmate-dije mientras salia del baño y me ponia algo comodo_

_-Ya hermana estuviste un largo rato en el instituto que paso alli, cuentame todo y no dejes ni un detalle fuera_

_-Esta bien hermana yo te cuento si tu prometes no decirle a nadie, por favor prometelo, se que puedo confiar en ti y siempre ha sido asi y lo sabes verdad_

_-Hermana no me digas que "eso" paso entre tu y Lysandro, esta bien lo prometo_

_-Creo que si hermana solo espero que pase "eso" que vaya a pasar porque me da un mal, pero digamos que fue como un regalo de parte de ambos por la graduacion y todo eso_

_-"Eso" no es un regalo hermana y lo sabes muy bien sabes que "eso" trae consecuencias, lo sabes verdad solo espero que Lysandro no se lo este pasando mal cuando su hermano le este regañando_

_-Ahora que lo dices ese pegueño detalle lo habia olvidado, como lo estara pasando Lysandro_

_Mas Tarde Con Lysandro_

_Le-Lysandro como puedes hacer eso_

_L-Te dije que todo paso solo, ademas me contuve durante 4 años de relacion, sabes que son cuatro años_

_Le-Al menos te pudiste haber esperado un tiempo mas, Pobre de mi cuñada ahora la debe estar matando su tia, como yo deberia estar haciendo contigo_

_L-Leigh calmate, nada eso pasara porque ella y yo guardaremos ese secreto, y tal vez su hermana nos cubra, ademas de un beso paso a "eso" nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver "eso" paso solo_

_Le-Y que te hace creer que yo guardare tu secreto de por no ya no viajas con mi cuñada_

_L-Leigh no puedes hacer eso ademas yo ya tengo tu permiso anticipado, asi no me dejes me ire con Brandy te guste o no de todos modos_

_Le-Lysandro no me ignores mientras te hablo_

_L-Te voy a ignorar te pareces a nuestro padre, todo el tiempo reñando a todos los de su alrededor y el que salia ganando era yo, sabes ahora me mudo para la casa de Brandy no tengo porque pasar un segundo mas aqui_

_Mas Tarde con Brandy_

_-Bueno hermana no se que puedo decir se que tengo tres años con castiel pero yo jamas llegare a ese extremo_

_-Que ya te dije que "eso" paso solo, mejor porque no vas a ver quien es_

_-Ok, como prometo te guardare el secreto pero si le digo a tia aunque sea un poco to continuaras con el resto_

_-Esta Bien_

_Mientras Tanto _

_-Lysandro que haces aqui y con esa maleta_

_-Veras Sharon es que me fui de casa y se que el unico lugar en el que me puedo quedar es aqui y si Leigh viene a preguntar por mi digalle que yo no estoy_

_-Joven Lysandro Que le trae por aqui y a esta hora_

_-Bueno Señorita Agatha, lo que pasa es que me fui de la cas y se que aqui es el unico lugar que me puedo quedar_

_-Joven Lysandro quedate el tiempo que sea necesario le dire a Brandy que viniste, Sharon ve y dile a tu hermana que tiene visitas_

_-Voy Tia_

_-Bella durmiente te buscan abajo_

_-Voy Voy_

_-Hola Brandy_

_-LYSANDRO QUE BUENO VERTE AQUI_

_-BUENO VINE A AQUI PORQUE AHORITA NO TENGO DONDE QUE DARME YA QUE ME FUI DE LA CASA_

_-Lys en mi casa eres bienvenido_

_-Tia Donde se quedara Lysandro_

_-Hija en el cuarto de huespedes_

_-Porque no mejor en mi cuarto de todos modos lo unico que vamos hacer es dormir, asi que no te preocupes_

_-Pues si lo dices asi estoy mas traquila_

_Mas tarde en la Habitacion de Brandy_

_-Y que a ti te regañaron_

_-No pero tu cuñada me grito hasta mas no poder_

_-Jajaja tipico de Sharon hace Lo mismo con castiel_

_-Pues si, Lysandro yo queria preguntarte sobre aquella vez que te quedaste hace dos años_

_-Es lo de la nota cierto_

_-Si porque pudiste haberme despertado, habermelo dicho no de ese modo_

_-Lo hice para nadie sospechara que me quede aqui contigo_

_-Bueno si en fin seguro que Leigh se dio de cuenta porque llegaste tarde_

_-Si por esa razon me fui de la cas_

_-Vamos a dormir_

_Nos acostamos en la misma cama abrazados, nos quedamos dormidos_

_Fin Capitulo 9_


	10. Graduacion, Un viaje de Regreso II

_Capitulo 10_

_Graduaccion, Un viaje de regreso II_

_Brandy POV'_

_Bueno he aqui en mi ultimo dia en el instituto, tantos lindos momentos que vivi no losvoy a olvidar, hoy tambien me regreso definitivamente a Paris mi ciudad natal, Lysandro se va conmigo y mi hermana pero no creo que el se quede alla mucho tiempo, cuando regrese le voy a echar mucho de menos, y mi hermana Sharon, ella pues va extrañar demasiado a mi amigo pelirrojo Castiel, si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad de que el venga con nosotros, en fin hoy me graduo, me voy en definitiva a Paris_

_Lysandro POV'_

_Hoy es mi ultimo dia aqui en el instituto, le voy a echar de menos, y tambien me voy con mi Princesa a Paris, mi hermano Leigh dice que no puedo, pero al venir de regreso a este pueblo le voy a echar de menos, pero no puedo hacer nada tal vez sus padres acepten nuestra relacion, pero si no le aceptan tal vez a ella le obliguen a casarse con alguien que no quiera cuando me quiere solo a mi_

_Sharon POV'_

_hoy es el ultimo dia de mi hermana dia aqui en el instituto, hoy tambien regresamos a Paris la cuna de nuestras vidas, no puedo irme asi como si nada, yo no voy a dejar a mi pelirrojo, el es mi vida le voy a echar de menos cuando me valla tal vez llame a papa y mama y les diga mi situacion ellos me quieren al igual que mi hermana gemela_

_-H-hola Papa, Mama_

_-Hola hija, hoy es tu ultimo dia es tu instituto_

_-Si Papa-dije algo nerviosa_

_-Hija algo te preocupa_

_-Algo asi Papa, al hay algo que mi hermana y les hemos ocultado estos tres años_

_-Que es hija sabes que pueden contar con nosotros_

_-Bueno lo que sucede es que mi hermana y yo tenemos novios el de mi hermana la trata bien y el mio es igual que yo, un chico rebelde-dije algo temerosa_

_-Hija no le veo nada de malo, ademas traedlos aqui para que tu madre y yo les conoscamos_

_-Bueno ese es el problema el de mi hermana si es seguro que vaya pero el mio no se si quiera ir, porque el tiene una mascota y no tiene con quien dejarle ¿si entiendes papa?_

_-Hija decile que le traiga con el y si nosotros aceptamos vuestras relaciones ellos pueden quedarse con ustedes, claro si es eso lo que vosotras deseais_

_-De verdad papa, le dire a Brandy, gracias papa_

_-No es nada hija_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Hermana, Hermana donde estas_

_-Aqui estoy hermana_

_-Ah Brandy hable con papa, y pues le dije nuestro secreto de hace tres años_

_-Hermana te grito o lo tomo bien la noticia_

_-Dijo que los chicos viajan con nosotras, bueno Lys tiene el permiso asegurado, de parte de Cast no se, hermana conveced a castiel para que venga con nosotros_

_-Hermana es dificil sabes que castiel tiene una mascota y no tiene con quien dejarle, a no ser de que le digas a nuestra tia que le cuide mientras el este fuera_

_-Brandy ese es el Problema, papa dijo que el podia llevarse a la mascota con el _

_-El puede pero donde le va a llevar_

_-Eso es lo que no se, bueno te dejo eso era todo lo que te iba a decir, tratare de comunicarle a castiel_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Cast _

_-Hola Sharon_

_-Cas te tengo noticias_

_-Ahora que es Sharon_

_-Pues queria decirte que puedes viajar a paris conmigo y mi hermana, ah y tambien te podeis llevar a Demonio_

_-Yo voy pero donde llevare a demonio te recuerdo que es un perro grande_

_-Yo se pero porfavor mi papa dijo que si aceptaba mi relacion contigo tu te podias quedar alla en paris te parece_

_-Eso dijo_

_-Si eso dijo, vamos acepta por favor_

_-Esta bien voy pero dime como me llevare conmigo a demonio_

_-Ya hoy en la tarde veremos como llevarlos con nosotros que tal si le disfrazamos_

_-Disfrazar! pero de que _

_-No se de un niño te parece_

_-De niño estas ¿segura?_

_-Si completamente, aunque eso no me hace mas inteligente de lo que soy_

_Mientras Tanto _

_-Felicidades chicos Estan Graduados_

_Genial-dijimos todos al unisono_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Chicos nuestro vuelo sale a las 6_

_Vuelo-dijeron los chicos al unisono_

_-Si vuelo, en que se supone que nos iriamos en mula_

_-No pero yo solo tengo una maleta en tu casa Brandy-dice Lysandro todo apenado _

_-Lys no os preocupes alla en paris ya se vera que se hace, por eso no te preocupes_

_-Brandy si tu lo dices entonces esta bien_

_Mas tarde en casa de Brandy, Sharon_

_-Lys llama a Leigh y dile que te mande ropa con Rosalya_

_-Esta bien, pero habla tu_

_-Hola Leigh_

_-Hola Cuñada_

_-Leigh necesito un favor enorme, me lo puedes hacer cierto_

_-Claro Brandy sabes que puedes contar conmigo, que necesitas_

_-Leigh manda ropa Para Lysandro con Rosa, por favor es que nos vamos hoy lo necesita urgente_

_-Claro Brandy, solo dame la direccion y ahora mismo le digo a rosa, y dile a Lysandro un adios de mi parte_

_-Claro que lo hare adios cuñado- le da la direccion_

_-Ahora mismo va rosa para alla no te preocupes-cuelga_

_-Listo Vez que no fue tan dificil_

_-No lo fue contigo pero si yo hablaba, Leigh me iba a seguir regañando por lo de hace una semana_

_-Tanto se molesto Leigh_

_-Digamos que si_

_-Bueno no te preocupes, Ademas cuando yo le hable no hablo conmigo sobre "eso" si que no tenemos que preocuparnos-dije mientras hacia mis maletas_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Hermana Acabaste de Hacer maletas, recuerda que tenemos que despedirnos de tia_

_-Si hermana Acabe, vamos a despedirnos_

_-Brandy, Sharon ya se van-dijo tia con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Si tia-dijimos nosotras al unisono_

_-Las voy a echar de menos_

_-Nosotras tambien tia tal vez vengamos de visita_

_-Eso espero tal vez sea pronto _

_-Sera pronto tia, Adios tia te queremos_

_Asi Los chicos salieron de la Casa de Agatha, y dieron camino a la casa de castiel_

_-Castiel estas Listo-Grito la ojirosado_

_-Ya voy, Ya casi acabo_

_-Querido muevela que no tenemos todo el dia-Grito la OjiMorada_

_-Que ya voy, Esperen, *dios si son impacientes esos tres*_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Listo nos vamos_

_Claro vamonos- dijeron los tres albinos al unisono_

_Mas Tarde en el aeropuerto_

_-Recuerda Castiel eso es un humano_

_-Si ya se no tienes que recordarmelo_

_-Bueno esta bien, mejor me quedo callada_

_-Si mejor tu y tu hermana ya hicieron que me diera dolor de cabeza_

_-Esta bien nos vamos_

_Mas Tarde en el avion_

_-Lys tengo miedo de que papa no te acepte_

_-Brandy Tranquila, no pasara nada ten por seguro que aceptara_

_-Si tu lo dices entonces estare tranquila-le di un beso leve en los labios_

_-Asi esta mejor-Corresponder el beso_

_-Llegamos_

_-Le llamare a mi padre_

_-Hola Papa_

_-Brandy Hija que bueno escucharte_

_-Papi te llame para decirte que llegamos vengan a buscarnos al aeropuerto_

_-Ya vamos para alla-Cuelga_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Papa Mama, los extrañe_

_-Brandy nosotros tambien_

_-Hija tu hermana me llamo y me dijo que tienes un novio me lo vas a Presentar_

_-Claro Papi, Lysandro ven_

_-Brandy Me llamabas_

_-Si_

_-Papa El es Lysandro mi novio desde hace tres años_

_-Mucho Gusto_

_-Hija Sharon tiene Razon es educado_

_-Pues si papa, entonces que si tengo tu permiso para continuar mi relacion_

_-Si lo dices asi hija, pues si, si lo tienes_

_-Gracias Papi_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Hola Papa, Mama les eche de menos_

_-Nosotros igual Sharon_

_-Papa, Mama, el es Castiel mi novio tengo dos años con el_

_-Hija cuando decias que era igual a ti, pues no te equivocavas _

_-Entonces padre tengo tu permiso para continuar mi relacion_

_-Pues si-Dije cortante_

_-Gracias Padre, nos vamos_

_Mas Tarde en la Mansion Harrintong_

_-Brandy tu casa es grande_

_-Pues es lo mejor que los Harrintong, osea papa y mama pueden pagar, puede que sea millonaria pero no soy superficial como Debrah y Amber_

_-En eso estas en lo cierto eres millonaria pero no eres superficial como ellas_

_-Ya vengo Lys, Voy a preguntarle algo a mi padre_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Papi, puedo preguntarte algo_

_-Claro cielo dime que es_

_-Papi los chicos se pueden quedar aqui en paris cierto_

_-Si tu quieres estar cerca del joven Lysandro entonces si_

_-Gracias papi, bueno me voy eso era todo_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Lys, te puedo perdir un enorme Favor_

_-Si cual es _

_-Quedate aqui en paris conmigo_

_-Si tu quieres_

_-Gracias Lys, informale a tu hermano_

_5 Min Despues_

_-Leigh_

_-Dime Lysandro_

_-Leigh no hay posibilidad de que regrese_

_-Porque no_

_-Me voy a quedar a vivir aqui, porque se como se va ha sentir Brandy si me voy_

_-Si eso Quieres, si es por hacer feliz a mi cuñada entonces si_

_-Bueno adios-Cuelga_

_10 Min despues_

_-Padre puedo decirte algo_

_-Si Sharon que es_

_-Castiel se puede quedar aqui en paris con nosotros_

_-Esta bien lo dices solo porque acepte tu relacion con ese chico_

_-Recuerda que tu mismo lo habias dicho _

_-Esta Bien Odio que me ates de manos_

_-Lo siento padre pero tu me obligas a llegar a tal extremo_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Brandy Crees que aqui vendan ropa de este estilo-dije mientras señalaba mi ropa_

_-No se Pero no te preocupes tal vez le diga a una Sastre que te haga unos Lindos atuendos Victorianos_

_-Dices una sastre_

_-Si, hay algun problema_

_-Ah entonces que dices, por tu expresion le tomare como un si_

_Fin Capitulo 10_


	11. Una Cara Nueva

_Capitulo 11_

_Una Consecuencia_

_Brandy POV'_

_Un mes desde que regrese, bueno regrese con mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi novio, en el transcurso de este me olvidado de bruno, solo espero que no se aparezca por aqui, nah no creo que se aparezca por aqui bueno o al menos eso creo_

_Bruno POV'_

_Brandy a regresado hace un mes que regreso querra saber de mi, no despues de lo que le hice creo que no, al menos podria hablar con ella personalmente, si voy a ir a su casa para al menos arreglar las cosas explicarle las cosas_

_Mientras Tanto en la Mansion Harrintong_

_-Toc Toc_

_-Ya vengo Lys alguien toca la puerta-dijo la albina mientras se alejaba de la sala_

_-Brandy tanto tiempo sin vernos-Decia un rubio en la puerta de mi casa_

_-Bruno que haces aqui, no espere que me visitaras, pero si me disculpas estoy ocupada asi que vete quieres_

_-Brandy no seas asi al menos dejame decirte algo, se que no me quieres escuchar pero solo que sea un momento por favor_

_-Bruno no tengo nada que escuchar lo que paso paso por favor vete olvidame haz tu vida con esa amiga tuya, yo ya tengo una vida_

_-Brandy no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches_

_-Creo que escuche que la señorita acaba de decir que no-dijo un albino que se acercaba a la puerta_

_-Niño nadie te dijo que te metieras en donde no te llaman_

_-Bruno Basta-Dije muy enojada-Entiende yo no te amo y otra cosa con mi novio no te mas de ese modo entiendes, vete quieres no te aparezcas otra vez por aqui_

_-Asi que me cambiaste por este niño de mami Brandy pense que eras diferente, estuve años esperando tu regreso pasaba veces por aqui pero me atrevia a decirle a tus padres que te dijeran que yo te buscaba_

_-Mira Bruno Lysandro no es un niño de mami eso entiendelo y grabalo en tu cabeza dura, otra cosa me fui por culpa de tu traicion, le agradezco a mis antepasados haberle dicho a mis padres que anularan mi compromiso contigo, despues de haberles dicho lo que tu me hiciste_

_-Esta bien me voy y espero no verte otra vez_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Tu tenias un compromiso con ese idiota_

_-Si pero antes de irme con mi tia agatha yo hice que mis padres lo anularan, yo no me queria casar con alguien que me montara un cuerno, queria hacer mi vida con alguien con quien de verdad me apreciara asi como lo haces tu, entiendes_

_-Cuñado lo que dice mi hermanita gemela es cierto, yo fui la que le vino con el chisme de Bruno a mi hermana y despues ella le dijo a mis padres, ella antes de conocerte, ella pensaba en si misma ni siquiera en su propia familia, ella antes de conocerte era superficial cuando estaba en compromiso arreglado, hermana no me tomes a mal pero es cierto-dijo la ojirosa mientras bajaba las escaleras, junto con castiel_

_-Esperen dejenme ver si entendi, Brandy tu antes eras igual a amber, y estabas en un compromiso areglado por tus padres y los padres de ese inutil_

_-Si Lysandro yo era superficial pero cuando anule el compromiso yo cambie_

_Flash Back_

_-Mama Papa, quiero pedirles un favor, y se que me lo pueden cumplir-dije entre sollozos_

_-Claro linda dinos_

_-Bueno papa tu crees que se puede anular ese compromiso que tengo con Bruno, no quiero estar con alguien como el por favor papa hazme ese favor-dije y despues rompi en lagrimas _

_-Hija pero si tu eres feliz con Bruno porque ese cambio tan repentino_

_-Papa me engaño, mi hermana le vio con otra chica, papa el me engaño, no quiero estar con alguien que me va estar montando el cuerno y que me utilice como lo hace el por favor papa hazlo por tu pequeña, hazlo por mi_

_-Hija estas segura de lo que dices_

_-Papa si digo que lo estoy es porque si y tambien confio en lo que mi hermana me dijo_

_Fin Flash Back_

_-Ahora entiendes el porque de mi reaccion al verlo despues de tanto Lysandro_

_-Ahora entiendes, y ese el porque que yo anule ese compromiso yo no merecia algo asi, se que en algun futuro no tan lejano me llegara a comprometer otra vez, quiero que sea con alguien que me sepa tratar y que me ame como lo haces tu Lys_

_-Bueno no queremos imnterrumpir este momento que es solo para ustedes dos-dijeron al unisono una albina y un pelirrojo_

_-En un futuro no distante desearias estar comprometida de nuevo con alguien de verdad te aprecie y te sepa valorar_

_-Pues si eso deseo y se que contigo cumplire mi deseo, porque sabes algo Te Amo Lysandro y no habido un segundo en que no deje de hacerlo_

_-Tan Linda mi pequeña-dijo mi padre de tras mio_

_-Papa no sabia que estabas aqui, no bueno si sabia que estabas aqui pero como tu no sales de el estudio hasta la noche, pense que estabas alla haciendo el papeleo de la empresa_

_-Pues hija termine temprano que esperabas y escuche todo el escandalo, Bruno vino Cierto_

_-Si papa Vino pero Tranquilo que no volvera a pisar un pie aqui_

_-Eso espero, hija no queria interrurpir, te fuiste con Agatha despues de lo que paso con bruno_

_-Si papa si no hubiera sido por eso ahora estuviera siendo infeliz al lado de Bruno, y gracias a eso tambien conoci al que ahora es tu yerno al unico que amo claro ademas de ti que eres mi padre_

_-Hija es cierto todo lo que decias hace rato_

_-Si papa se que soy tu pequeña ademas de Sharon pero ya nosotras tenemos la mayoria de edad al menos quiero ser feliz con la persona que si me valora, ese es Lysandro_

_-Hija si esa es tu decision entonces la acepto-dijo mi padre mientras retiraba_

_Mas Tarde en el cuarto de Brandy _

_-Asi que quieres que yo te haga feliz-decia Lysandro mientras me hacia cosquillas_

_-Si eso quiero, se que voy a ser feliz a tu lado, pero Por favor ya para que las cosquillas son mi debilidad- dije entre risas_

_-Dejame pensar, no voy a parar porque por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo_

_-Esta bien que debo hacer para que dejes de hacerme cosquillas_

_-Darme un beso, y hay me detengo_

_-Bien solo porque te detengas-Dar beso-Ya detente_

_-Esta bien, me detengo pero todavia me las debes_

_Mas Tarde en el cuarto de Sharon_

_-No se porque mi hermana siempre obtiene lo que quiere ese lado de ella nunca cambia_

_-No se de que te enojas solo tienes que decirle a tu padre, que quieres obtener la felicidad como tu hermana la va obtener_

_-Cast eso no es facil a ella le dan todo solo por portarse bien al cambio yo no tengo nada de eso ya que yo lo unico que tenia era mi rebeldia y cuando me conociste tenia una faceta rebelde, para dejarlo en esas simples palabras_

_-Pues mirame a mi parcticamente yo me crie solo es ese pueblo que antes era mi hogar ya que mi padre viajaban todo el tiempo por asuntos de trabajo,pero simpre con la compañia de Demonio_

_-no pues eso se nota ademas casi el mismo caso con mi hermana y yo nosotras de chicas por asuntos de trabajos de mis padres, nos habian criado la servidumbre mientras ellos nos estaban_

_-Es dificil ser millonario tener una casa asi para ti solo y unicamente tu mascota, y sin tus padres_

_-No es dificil mas bien es una vida pacifica porque casi nadie te molesta y tienes ropa de marca y sales cuando tu quieras_

_Mas Tarde en el cuarto de brandy_

_-Vamos a dormir_

_-Esta bien solo deja que me cambie_

_-Ok_

_-Ya-dije mientras me acostaba_

_-Sueles ser siempre lenta para cambiarte_

_-Pues si casi todo el tiempo y tu algo insistente-dije mientras le daba un beso_

_-Ok yo soy insistente-corresponde el beso_

_Al dia Siguiente_

_-Brandy Cariño Despierta-dijo la madre de Brandy_

_-Voy mama, Lys despierta_

_-Hija que hace Lysandro en tu cuarto y en tu misma cama_

_-Mama no ocurrio nada si es eso lo que piensas solo dormiamos_

_-Esta bien_

_-Ok hasta luego y ve haber que mi hermana hace lo mismo con castiel_

_-Eso ya lo esta viendo tu papa_

_Mientras Tanto en el cuarto de Sharon_

_-Hija despierta_

_-Papa ya estoy despierta y Castiel tambien asi que no es necesario que me despiertes_

_-Esta bien me voy_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Sharon que tal si salimos con los chicos_

_-Esta bien por mi hermana_

_-Felipe crees que las chicas y los muchachos se llevan bien ademas las chicas son muy unidas con cada de uno de su chico_

_-Lucia si ellas son felices nosotros nos conformaremos con eso, ademas cada una de nuestras hijas tiene la personalidad de uno de nosotros, Brandy tiene mi personalidad ella es alegre, simpatica y carismatica, Sharon tu a su edad eras igual de rebelde que ella ella y tu son la misma persona, si ellas son felices nosotros tambien_

_-Entonces despues del desayuno nos vamos_

_-Ok_

_Despues del desayuno_

_-Chicos, Sharon nos vamos_

_-Claro vamonos_

_-Estoy tan feliz de estar en mi ciudad natal, y es mejor si estoy con mi persona especial_

_-Estamos igual hermana_

_-De que hablan-dijeron al unisono_

_-Lysandro estaba hablando de ti y lo maravilloso que es estar a tu lado_

_-Si Castiel yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con mi hermana es genial estar contigo_

_-En serio creen eso-dijeron al unisono_

_-No ves chicos ustedes para nosotras son especiales, en un lado para mi es maravilloso estar contigo Lysandro, y para Sharon Castiel tu eres genial cuando estas con ella_

_-Ok ahora entendemos_

_Mas Tarde en la Mansion Harrintong_

_-Estoy cansada_

_-Yo estoy igual creo que estar toda la tarde fuera me dejo doliendo los pies_

_-Lo unico que quiero hacer es ir a mi cuarto y darme un baño y ir a dormir, vamos Lys_

_-Yo igual, Ven Cast_

_Mas Tarde _

_-Ah esto es lo que necesito_

_-Ya vas a salir_

_-Espera que tu tienes que salir del cuarto para yo cambiarme_

_-Ok voy a salir_

_-*Colocarme mi pijama*_

_-Puedo Pasar_

_-Si pasa_

_-Sabes que me la debes_

_-Ahora que hice la ultima vez me hiciste cosquillas que viene ahora mas cosquillas_

_-Pues si mas cosquillas-dijo mientras me hacia cosquillas_

_-No Lysandro por favor para que la ultima vez que me habias echo cosquillas, creo no puedo ni acordarme ya que cada vez que me acuerdo me da gracia_

_-Pues esa es la logica, no crees ademas es un juego, sigo sin creer que quieras dormir temprano o si_

_-Pues todavia no que tengo tenia que ir a cenar pero no quiero salir de mi cuarto, si tengo que quedarme en mi cuarto es contigo_

_-Eso es una buena noticia, bueno para mi si lo es, que tal si nos vamos a dormir abrazados_

_-Por mi esta bien de todos, modos en un futuro no muy distante estaremos juntos para toda tu vida_

_Fin Capitulo 11_

_**Aviso Importante *-*:**  
_

_**Mis Queridos Lectores quiero decirles que el Fanfic Que estoy escribiendo "Nuestro Problema Amoroso" tendra su continuacion en minimo dentro de dos meses, Lo siento chicos no lo hago porque yo quiera sino que el transcurso de los dos meses voy a estar atareada con todo lo de secundaria, como les dije en mi perfil voy en 2º de secundaria, y tambien voy a estar ausente por lo que dejare la conti del fanfic para primeros de diciembre de este año pero no se preocupen (N/A:Por favor no me maten no fue mi culpa de tener que dejar la continuacion del fanfic para dentro de dos meses cuando mucho, y que yo este ausente durante esos dos meses)**_


	12. Una Felicidad Cumplida

_Capitulo Final_

_ Una Felicidad Doble _

_Brandy Pov'_

_Hace un año regrese a mi ciudad natal con mi amor predestinado, pues Lysandro y yo ya estábamos graduados, al igual que mi hermana y Castiel, a Lysandro le veía muy poco dado que el estaría a cargo junto a Castiel de la empresa de papá, o eso era lo que suele decir papá, bueno si lo dijo pero no era grabe porque eso era después de que hubiera una boda doble, después que Lys estaba en la mañana en la empresa de papá me habia llamado invitándome a salir_

_-Hola Brandy-dijo un albino a la otra linea_

_-Hola Lys_

_-Brandy quisieras salir conmigo-dijo el albino apenado_

_-Claro que si Lys me arreglo y te aviso_

_-Esta bien_

_Lysandro Pov'_

_Suelo ser paciente con Brandy ya que hace un año estoy aquí, pues de vez en cuando recibía noticias de Leigh, no teníamos mucho de que hablar pues el todavía estaba enojado conmigo por lo de hace un año, solo por las tardes yo estaba con Brandy dado que iba paras yo me haria cargo de la empresa de su padre era una tarea difícil,desde que estaba con Brandy me volví mas concentrado con lo que hacia, pues ya no perdía mis cosas..._

_Mas Tarde en un Restauran _

_-Lys es muy lindo pero muy lujoso_

_-Todo para mi princesa_

_-Que tierno Lys_

_-Brandy te invite aquí porque quiero decirte algo_

_-Que es Lys_

_-Brandy ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_-Lys no se que decir, además de si acepto_

_Mientras Tanto en la Mansión Harrintong_

_-Crees que mis padres nos regañen por llegar tarde_

_-Hasta que por fin llegan-decian unas voces _

_-Papá, mamá no sabia que estarían esperandome_

_-Hija que esperabas no podíamos dormir_

_-Papá,mamá les tengo una noticia pero para darles la noticia deben despertar a mi hermana y Castiel_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Bueno lo que les tengo que decir es que, me comprometi con Lysandro_

_-Hija felicidades, Lysandro cuida de nuestra hija-decían mis padres al unisono_

_-Gracias Señor, Señora Harrintong_

_Mas tarde_

_-Sigo sin entender como es que mi hermana se casa y yo no_

_-Sharón da tiempo debes entender que eso es algo que no pasa todos los dias_

_-Como lo sabes_

_-Pues te tengo una sorpresa_

_-Que es Castiel dime_

_-Si te digo no sera sorpresa_

_-Castiel no me digas que tu_

_-Si así es Sharon tu ¿Aceptarias convertirte en mi esposa?_

_-Castiel si y mil veces si_

_Mas Tarde en el cuarto de Brandy_

_-Lys escuchaste eso, castiel le pidio compromiso a Sharon_

_-Y que paso con eso castiel siguio el ejemplo de su amigo_

_-Jejeje Joven Ainsworth no presumas_

_-Esta bien_

_Una Semana Despues_

_-Mamá para cuando es la fecha de ambas bodas_

_-Para dentro de dos semanas_

_-Mamá es muy pronto para eso no crees_

_-No hija porque cuando se habla de bodas es mejor hacerlas antes que sea tarde_

_-Mas Tarde _

_Brandy Pov' _

_Dios Mio mi madre es imposible de tratar, Dios Lucía nunca entenderas, ademas nunca se debe hablar de bodas delante de ti, Mamá aprende por favor, en muy poco tiempo no me puedo casar_

_-La casi señora ainsworth, esta preocupada por algo cierto_

_-Si es que mi mamá, puso la boda para dentro de dos semanas_

_-Entre mas antes sea la boda mucho mejor, nunca he visto nada igual a lo que hace tu madre_

_-Lysandro haz visto su forma de organizar una boda, ella misma se organizo su boda, es el colmo pero llevas algo de razon_

_-Claro que llevo la razón, si sos una chica con una madre genial de por si hay que invitar a todos nuestros amigos_

_-Claro que si y tambien a tu hermano que hace un año que no veo a mi cuñado_

_Dos Semanas Depués_

_-Mamá estamos algo nerviosas-dijimos al unisono_

_-Hijas Mias no se preocupen vuestra tia y yo estabamos igual cuando nos casamos, pero esos nervios son pasajeros_

_Mas Tarde en la reservación_

_-Sharon Felicidades haz hecho lo que yo nunca hice-dijo una rubia detras mio_

_-Ambér que alegria verte aquí gracias por asistir_

_-pues no es nada, ademas nosotras no hicimos amigas ya hace un año que no te veia_

_-Pues eso es cierto tanto ha pasado, y dime con quien estas ahora_

_-Pues ahora con nadie pero pronto estare con alguien, no se con quien pero eso lo a seguro_

_-Ya no eres mala desde que Li y Charlotte te abandonaron_

_-Pues esas dos fueron unas Ingratas conmigo yo tambien las trataba pero menos mal que me aleje de ella no crees_

_-Pues si Lo creo porque aqui entre nosotras esas chicas no te valoran solo te queria pero tu eres mismo nivel de sociedad que yo osea te querian por interes entiendes_

_-Pues eso lo entiendo nunca quise escuchar lo que Nathaniel me decia, por cierto para donde se fue mi hermano_

_-El se fue a hablar con mi hermana_

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Lys ya estamos casados, estoy tan feliz_

_-Yo tambien lo estoy _

_-Felicidades Lysandro Brandy- dijo un rubio acercandose_

_-Nathaniel estas aqui- dije yo emocionada_

_-Si porque no he de estarlo si la chica que yo he amado por años se casaba hoy_

_-Nthaniel creo que ya no es la chica que amabas porque ahora es mi chica_

_-Lys tranquilo ademas el me lo dijo pero yo le rechace, por una unica razon tu pensabas que, huhu no me digas que estas celoso_

_-Tranquilo amigo debo admitir me ganaste en esta batalla _

_-Que esperabas en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale o no, pero vamos tio se que hay alguien que te ama y te seguira amando toda la vida, hasta que tu te des de cuenta por esa persona_

_-Hablas de Melody yo estoy de novio con ella ustedes que llevan tiempo claro se podian casar, pero nosotros llevamos poco tiempo_

_-pues felicidades por vosotros no debemos retirar_

_Mas Tarde _

_-Quiero llamar a mis dos hijas con sus esposos, a la pista de baile_

_-Vamos-dijimos los cuatro al unisono_

_Mientras tanto en la pista de baile_

_-Lysandro hoy es nuestro dia, queria comentarte algo en el oido_

_-Si que es-acercar el oido_

_-"Susurrando" te acuerdas de hace 3 años eso que paso entre nosotros_

_-"Susurrando" si me acuerdo que paso con eso_

_-"Susurrando" pasa y acontece que eso trajo una consecuencia_

_-"Susurrando" que clase de consecuencia no me digas que_

_-"Susurrando" Si Lysandro seremos padres pero es mejor guardarnolso para nosotros por ahora_

_-"Susurrando"Porque es mejor decirle a tus padres_

_-"Susurrando" Creeme no es muy buena idea despues mi papa te va a echar de la casa y te va a quitar todo lo que ahora te ha dado_

_-"Susurrando" Esta bien lo hago salo porque tu lo dices si entiendes pero a mi no me gusta mentir_

_-"Susurrando" Tranquilo porque le diremos a mis padres después de la luna de mielen pero debo creerte_

_-"Susurrando" Esta bien pero debo de creerte solo por esta vez_

_Dos Meses Después_

_-Listo_

_-Si_

_Mientras Tranto_

_-Suegro, Suegra su hija y yo tenemos que decirles algo_

_-Claro Joven Lysandro dinos_

_-Mamá, Papá lo que pasa es que Lysandro y yo tendremos un bebe, solo espero que no se molesten con nosotros_

_-Hija que gran noticia creo que tu y tu hermana tiene un pacto de hacer todo lo que hagan al mismo tiempo_

_-Porque papá no me digas que mi hermana también_

_-Si así es hermana yo tambien lo estoy _

_-Felicidades Hermana-nos dijimos al mismo tiempo_

_-Hahaha quien lo diria nuestras lindas hijas estan en el mismo estado-decian los padres orgullosos_

_Mas Tarde _

_ -Hermana no mientas ese bebe salio de eso que paso entre Lysandro y tu hace un año_

_-Si hermana asi paso pero, hace un año no me habian dado mareos sino hasta ahora_

_Tres Años Después_

_-Sofi no corras en la casa_

_-Dios que pequeña tan traviesa me recuerda a alguien a sweesa edad_

_Lysandro no ayudas mas bien trae a tu hija aquí pobre de mi hermana como estara sufriendo con Castiel Junior_

_-Eso es normal los niños a esta edad son traviesos_

_Mas Tarde en la Mansión Fernandez_

_-Castiel Junior deja de Correr_

_-Me recuerda a alguien de pequeño_

_-Sharon haz algo por tu hijo detenlo, que yo ya no puedo seguir persiguiendolo_

_-Esta bien, Castiel Junior deja de correr te recuerdo que en la casa no se corre_

_-Esta bien mamá_

_-Wow como haces eso_

_-Digamos que tengo mis tacticas_

_-Pues eso es notorio_

_Fin_

* * *

**_Chicos gracias por leer esta maravillosa historia si no fuera por su reviews yo no hubiera podido continuar, gracias muchas Gracias, fuel el mejor Fanfic que he escrito y con esto me despido _**

**_Bye_**

**_Mary Ainsworth_**


	13. Capitulo Especial

**Aviso Importante**

**Chicas este es un capitulo especial de mi9 primer fic pues yo quede con la duda y imagino que ustedes también, y se estarán preguntando ¿Quien es Bruno? o algo asi pues este cap les aclarar sus dudas, si no les gusta sean sinceras en sus reviews a la hora de enviarlos... Bueno sin mas interrumciones disfruten el capitulo especial...**

**Las Quiere **

**Estrella Ramirez**

* * *

_Capitulo Especial de_

_Nuestro Problema Amoroso_

_Brandy Pov'_

_MI vida estaba completa al fin, contaba con la opinión de mis padres, de mi gemela, y sobre todo de Bruno, podía o puede existir una vida mejor que la mía yo digo que esa vida mejor que la mía no existe o tal vez si... O no se que se yo no me importa_

_-Mamá, Papá revuelvo dentro un rato.-dije mientras salia de casa._

_-Ok Hija ten cuidado.-dijeron ellos al unisono_

_-Dios mio mis padres no cambian cuando entenderán que ya estoy algo grande para que me digan eso.-Quejandome_

_Mientras Tanto_

_Brandy Pov'_

_Estaba llegando al estudio donde bruno ensayaba con su banda, cuando de repente veo como sale una mujer de allí insultandolo, el estaba persiguiendola, cuando la vi supe que era mi hermana estaba furiosa, sera que habra visto a bruno con otra, o sera que ellos estan juntos me acerque mas a escuchar su conversación_

_-Bruno estas viendo el daño que le causas a Brandy.-esa Sharon estaba discutiendo con Bruno pero porque me esta incluyendo a mi._

_-Sharon yo se lo que hago, pero debes darte cuenta que yo a tu hermana no la quiero por eso la engaño, para mi ella jamas significo nada.-cuando escuche las fuertes palabras que le estaba diciendo a mi hermana de mi no aguante y me brotaron las lágrimas._

_-Bruno sabes lo que mi hermana te haria si se entera que la engañas con alguien como ella, ella que estaba tan contenta cuando mis padres le dijeron de su compromiso, no sabes el dño que le causas.-escuchaba como mi hermana me defendia aunque yo no estaba allí, estaba destruida por dentro._

_-Por eso Sharon, prefiero que te enteres del peor modo, que lo haga tu hermana.-que no me enteraba si estaba escuchando la conversacion entre ustedes, Bruno te estoy odiando desde el fondo de mi corazon yo pense que en realidad me amabas._

_-Esta bien Bruno es tu desición pero de por si te aseguro que mi hermana viene en camino, hace poco me dejo un mensaje de texto.-Eso ten lo por seguro hermana estoy en camino o mejor dicho ya estoy aquí_

_-Hermana no hace falta que digas que estoy en camino, mejor dicho estaba en camino pero cuando los vi a ustedes discutir, y decidí esconderme y escuchar, pero hice mal porque jamas pense el daño que Bruno me haría.-trate de ocultar las lagrimas pero mas que pude no lo logre ya que empezaron a brotar.-lo siento pero me debo marchar no puedo estar aqui.-dije mientras me marchaba, pero alguien me detuvo_

_-Brandy todo lo que dije no es cierto solo que tu hermana me atrapo, de verdad no sabía que haría daño con lo que escucharías.-me solte no quería que me tocara, no quería_

_-Bruno suficiente sueltame no quiero volver a oir de ti y eso puedes tenerlo por seguro que nuestro compromiso acaba aquí, no quiero tener una vida al lado tuyo sabiendo esto.-Corrí todo los que mis piernas me permitieron, despues de tanto correr llegue al parque donde mis padres nos traían de pequeñas._

_-Te dije que no quería estar en tu lugar cuando esto pasara, te lo dije Bruno, por favor Bruno vete no hagas esto mas dificil.-mi hermana salio corriendo detras mio, pues se preocupo_

_Bruno Pov'_

_No puede ser de verdad la lastime, yo que le jure que ella era la única en mi vida, pero porque tuvo que escuchar mi conversación con su hermana, no puedo entender se marchara y dejara su vida aquí, fui un completo idiota, le doy razón para que me odio, la lastime, y por mas que lo negara ella estaba destrozada._

_Mas Tarde_

_-Brandy hasta que te encuentro hermana me tenias preocupada, lamento que te enteres de este modo pero no puedo dejar que tu perfecta vida se desmorone por esto, hermana tal vez comentandocelo a nuestros padres entiendan, deben saber por lo que estas pasando.-si mi hermana era sabia, yo la quería por eso porque siempre me consolaba cuando estaba triste me decia que hacer, para que yo no sufriera_

_-Hermana agradezco el consejo pero nada de esto cambiara lo que paso, prefiero irme un tiempo de viaje, quiero irme a Villa amoris estar un tiempo con la tía Agatha.-dije mientras me levantaba del banco_

_-Brandy estas segura de esto, no cometas un error.-trato de aconsejarme pero me alejaba y no la escuchaba pues queria esta sola_

_Brandy Pov'_

_Porque me fije en el jamas supe que tenia una doble personalidad, pero nunca lo creí capaz de hacerme esto yo que lo amaba con todo mi ser, el jugo con mis sentimientos del peor modo, engañandome, yo estaba tan feliz de mi compromiso con el pero ahora no se si estar feliz o decepciona, creo que mejor estoy sola, y que el tiempo decida si yo me vuelvo a enamorar, pero es mejor que no me vuelva a enamorar_

_-Mamá, Papá llegue.-dije algo melancolica_

_-Hija al fin llegas donde estabas, no tenias preocupado no contestabas tu telefono.-esa es mi madre echandome su sermón del dia_

_-Madre de verdad no estoy de muy buen humor para tus sermones te agradecería que fueras con tu sermones a otro lado.-dije yo cansada y melancolica, de por si mi madre por mi cara se daria de cuenta que estuve llorando, y me iba a preguntar por quien_

_-Hija mía haz estado llorando, dime algo paso cuando estabas con Bruno.-esa era la persona que en este momento quería a mi lado_

_-Si madre he estado llorardo por alguien que no merece ni una sola de mis lagrimas.-dije mientras las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, no aguantaba la situación.-si madre algo sucedio pero no estaba con bruno exactamente iba llegando a donde el ensaya cuando veo que mi hermana sale molesta de allí y bruno la persigue mi hermana se detiene y empiezan a discutir, yo decidí esconderme y escuchar la conversación, madre bruno jugo con mis sentimientos del peor modo y si quieres saber mas preguntale a Sharon que ya debe estar por llegar yo me retiro a mi habitacion.-me levante y me retire a mi habitacion._

_Mientras Tanto_

_-Madre haz visto a Brandy, madre dime que ella no te conto nada de lo que paso.-si miehermana estaba preocupada de que yo le dijera a mi madre_

_-Sharon si lo hizo pero quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente.-si mi madre queria saber como fue la historia en realidad_

_-Esta bien madre te contare.-si esa mi hermana apunto de contarle todo a mi madre.-Madre lo que sucedio fue que yo iba a ir al estudio a felicitar a Bruno por lo del compromiso, pero cuando llegue me encontre a el con otra chica, sali lo mas rapido que pude de allí, pero bruno no dudo en seguirme claro, para que hablaramos pero de que vamos a hablar lo que yo hice fue parar para escucharlo cuando el me dijo la escusa de que no amaba a Brandy, porque viene a decir que si la ama y lo que ella escucho no era cierto, si yo vi como mi hermana se hacía para no llorar en frente de el, y tan feliz que estaba mi hermana por el compromiso entre ellos, que sera de ella ahora esta destrozada por dentro_

_-Gracias por decirme Sharon, ya se lo que se debe hacer y si Brandy quiere cancelar su compromiso va tener que hacerlo delante de nosotros y la familia de Bruno, quiero que los padres de Bruno sepan que clase de hijo tienen _

_-Madre eso hare solo quiero que le digas a papá por mi.-sali en el momento mas oportuno a decirle a mi madre de mi decisión_

_Mas Tarde_

_Brandy Pov'_

_No quería hablar con nadie en este momento, solo iba hablar cuando la Familia de Bruno este aquí presente y el tambien iba a decir lo que el me hizo, no solo eso sino que tambien voy cancelar ese estupido compromiso no queria tener nada que ver con bruno_

_-Felipe tengo que decirte algo es sobre Brandy y Bruno.-Así se llama mi padre, mi madre siempre lo llamo así desde que tengo uso de razón_

_-Lucia si es lo de Brandy escuche todo el escandalo, estoy contactando con la familia de Bruno para ver si mañana estas disponibles y que vengan quiero resolver el asunto.-si así era mi padre en realidad el estaba todo el dia en su despacho no salia si no hasta la noche, no le gustaba que jugaran con los sentimientos de sus hijas, el lo unico que deseaba era que yo y Sharon fueramos felices_

_Al día siguiente_

_-Creo que nos reunimos aqui por que Brandy mi hija tiene que decirnos algo.-si a mi padre le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas_

_-Como mi padre dijo estoy aquí para aclarar algo que sucedio ayer en la tarde.-mire a bruno y vi como me hacia señas para que no continuara pero decidí no prestarle atencion y continue.-Señor, señora quiero que se den de cuenta del tipo de hijo que ustedes tienen, se que la señora aquí presente no creera lo que digo y lo que hare, pero es lo mejor, comenzare a decirles lo sucedido el dia de ayer.-Bruno me suplicaba en silencio que lo perdonara pero yo decidi no prestarle atencion ya que no prida continuar y acabaría por perdonandolo.-Quiero anular mi compromiso con su hijo, ya que ayer gracias a mi hermana gemela Sharon se entero que su querido hijo me estaba engañando con otra chica mientras estaba ensayando o supuestamente estaba ensayando, iba de camino a visitar a Bruno en el estudio en que ensayaba, pero mientras estaba de camino hacia el estudio, vi como mi hermana salia furiosa del estudio y Bruno la perseguía y se detuvieron donde justamente estaba, me escondí se que esta mal y decidí escuchar la conversacion, y escuche como Bruno le decia a mi gemela que no me amaba, que jamas signifique nada en su vida.-sabia que si segui ya a romper en llanto por lo que decidi no serguir diciendo nada.-y a través de eso tome esta decisión es por mi bien no pienso estar al lado de alguien que se que me hara muy infeliz con esto concluyo lo que iba a decir.-dije y me sente y vi como bruno se levantaba_

_-Brandy no hagas esto piensa en nosotros, todo lo que yo dije no es cierto, tu hermana malinterpreto mal, y hizo que tomaras una decisión apresurada.-escuchaba lo que decía Bruno retumbaba en mi cabeza, lo cual haría que me arrepentiera.-brandy se razonable piensa en nuestro futuro_

_-Nosotros, Nuestro futuro, Bruno estas equivocado, el nosotros acabo ayer, cuando le dijiste a mi hermana que no me amabas, por eso, anulo nuestro compromiso y deja de hablar por mi, odio que me veas la cara de tonta, el nosotros desaparecio ayer cuando habias decidido engañarme con tu supuesta "amiga",asi que Bruno sueltame y deja de montarte un drama que no lo soporto, ya deja de luchar por algo imposible, el nosotros y nuestro futuro existian mucho antes de ayer, y por favor nada de lo que digas me ara cambiar de opinión, y no me hagas que continue porque lo peor que puede pasar es que llore delante de tus padres y los mios, lo cual no quiero hacer.-cuando termine con lo que dije las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos decidí agachar la mirada para que nadie viera que estoy llorando.-si me disculpan me debo retirar_

_-Bruno dinos exactamente que ganabas con eso, lastimaste a la señorita Harrintong, esperamos que estes feliz con lo que hiciste, ahora pues ser feliz con tu "amiguita"_

_-Padre, Madre apoyenme soy su hijo, todo lo que dije no fue cierto, quiero recuper a brandy pero ella no quiere verme, y ustedes como mis padres debieron apoyarme a mi, su hijo_

_-No debemos hacer eso, apoyamos a Brandy porque ella tiene razon no merece estar contigo cuando tu la haras infeliz_

_Mas Tarde_

_-Brandy abreme deja que te explique lo que en realidad paso.-si bruno me estaba insistiendo_

_-No bruno no hay nada que explicar cuando yo se lo que hoy no tienes derecho a explicarme algo ahora retirate no te quiero ver mas nunca.-dije yo cansada de escuchar sus mentiras, deseaba estar sola_

_Fin Capitulo especial_

* * *

**Chicas este es un capitulo especial la historia de lo que enrealidad paso con Bruno y Brandy, asi que no me maten para aquella que tenia la duda espero que con esto se lo allá aclarado**

**Las Quiere **

**Estrella Ramirez**


End file.
